


Brother Dearest

by Elin Eriksen (Vaarin)



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Elin%20Eriksen
Summary: What if Mr Darcy had not been the best of brothers?A meeting between ODC in London prior to canon, create an immovable dislike that subsequent meetings do not erase but what is up with Mr Darcy treating Georgiana as a troublesome teenager?A haughty Mr Darcy in need of redemption with, in his mind, a troublesome sister...A chaste novella-length story.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgiana Darcy/Original Male Character(s), Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. London, August 1811

**Author's Note:**

> Note: After finishing three nice Darcy stories I had earned the right to write another jerky Mr Darcy story which was my original thought. In the meantime, I have written horrible Darcy and beastly Darcy who make this Darcy seem slightly mislead but quite palatable...
> 
> My contribution to CoWriMo, raising money to fight Covid-19
> 
> Pinterest board: https://pin.it/5v0YGgJ

Brother Dearest, Inspired by Pride and Prejudice 

Chapter 1. London, August of 1811. 2  
Chapter 2. Meryton, October of 1811. 12  
Chapter 3. Rosings Park, Easter of 1812. 25  
Chapter 4. Derbyshire, Summer of 1812. 33  
Chapter 5 Pemberley Prolonged 44  
Chapter 6 Pemberley Revelations. 52  
Chapter 7 The Stubbornness About. 60  
Chapter 8 Gretna Green. 69  
Chapter 9 Hounding Gales and tatters in town. 78  
Chapter 10 Blessed Days. 89

Chapter 1 August of 1811

Elizabeth loved to visit her aunt and uncle Gardiner.   
Residing in London? Not so much…  
The smell from the dirty streets on a hot summer's day was nigh on unbearable which was why most of the gentry had wisely relocated to their country estates by mid-August.

The Gardiners did not own a country estate, yet.   
Elizabeth knew that they would purchase one when they could agree on which county said estate should be located.   
Her aunt favoured the wilds of the north, to be more precise, Derbyshire and the Peak District, where she had been born and raised.   
Her uncle wanted to purchase Netherfield, a neighbouring estate to her father’s estate and her home of Longbourn. Situated near the small town of Meryton, where her uncle had been born and raised alongside Elizabeth’s mother. He made a valiant point of the easy travel to town compared to the several days’ journey from the north.   
Elizabeth was sure that her aunt would emerge as the victorious one.   
In the end, her uncle could deny his wife nothing.  
Though, with a new-born babe on their hands, the move was not imminent regardless of where they would end up settling. 

It was her aunt's forth babe and Elizabeth had agreed to come to town and aid her with her growing brood, despite the appalling conditions in town. She was no more apt in denying her aunt than her husband but then again, few were. Madeleine Gardiner was too sweet, too gentle and too charming to be gainsaid.

Not that Elizabeth had much to complain about when she was here.   
Elizabeth suspected that her aunt had wanted her as much for the companionship during her confinement as any additional help with the children. They had a governess and a nurse, leaving Elizabeth with a few hours to spare around noon when her aunt and the babe rested while her nieces and nephews were learning their letters and numbers.

Elizabeth utilized her spare time to stretch her legs, usually in the nearby park but not today.   
Accompanied by her aunt’s manservant, she had been to Rundell & Bridge. A new sort of goldsmith and jewellery shop where you could find items from more than one craftsman. Her uncle had commissioned her with the task of buying her aunt a present for her generosity in gifting him with his fourth child which Elizabeth thought was an utterly romantic notion.  
It was situated on 32nd Ludgate Hill, an extension of Fleet Street but Elizabeth felt adventurous and ordered the carriage to convey her in the opposite direction of home when she had finished her assignment.

With Hyde Park only a few blocks away, the temptation was to great to override, she had not been there for years...  
She had a manservant with her, she would be perfectly safe.

Elizabeth let the manservant carry her aunts new silver and gold, a heart-shaped ring with six rose-cut diamonds. The shop assistant had told her it meant loyalty in love, a perfect gift from her uncle to her aunt.

Elizabeth strolled down Route du Roi or Rotten Row as it was colloquially referred to, her manservant following in an unobtrusive distance. 

Elizabeth was at the part where the trail drew closer to the Serpentine when she espied a young lady drying her tears while a mature woman stood hovering above her in what looked like a berating manner.   
Elizabeth wondered what kind of trouble she had managed to get herself into on the deserted route, a little past the most fashionable hours?  
Walking a bit closer, she could see the countenance of the young girl a little bit better, she was younger than she had initially surmised due to her height. Perhaps Lydia’s age?

Elizabeth was preoccupied with studying this conundrum when her foot slipped on something hot and slick. She groaned as she flailed her arms futilely in the air but it was to no avail. She landed on her back, the wind was knocked out of her and her head hit a stone on the ground. How fortunate there were so few visitors around to witness her embarrassing tumble…   
She could hear Albert, her uncle’s manservant, approaching rapidly from behind but it was the young girl who reached her first. Her companion calling her back but the lady obviously had a stubborn streak in her character.

“Are you injured,” a pleasant voice inquired.

“Only my pride, I hope…”

Elizabeth was not feeling her best.  
Albert came and helped her up but she was swaying precariously and soon found herself seated at the bench with the beautiful flaxen-haired girl.

“The wind was knocked out of me but I am certain that I will soon recover. Thank you for coming so swiftly to my aid, you have a compassionate heart. I am convinced that had it been my younger sisters who had watched me make such an unladylike exhibition of myself, they would have had too much trouble containing their laughter to come to my rescue.”

The young girl looked bewildered. Elizabeth wondered if she had gone too far to lift the fearful expression off the girl’s countenance or it could just be the smell... She was in no doubt of what she had stepped into to cause the unfortunate mishap and tried to rub it off on the grass, discretely under her skirt. 

“By the by, I am Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire but I am currently residing with my aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street…”

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet. I am Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.”

“What a coincident, my aunt hails from Lambton in Derbyshire, have you ever heard of the place?”

The tension seemed to be leaving young Miss Darcy.

“Oh yes, it is but five miles from Pemberley. Perhaps I know her?”

“I doubt it because she left ten years ago, upon her marriage to my uncle but you might know her father who until two years ago held the living in Lambton? Sadly he has passed now…”

“Mr Cavendish?”

“Yes, that was her father. They are currently enquiring after property to purchase in the area. Perhaps you know of someone who might be willing to part with their estate?”

“Oh no, I would not. I am not yet out so I have interacted very little with the neighbourhood in general.”

“Do you not visit any of the other young girls in the vicinity?”

“There are not any other girls at my age in the vicinity of Pemberley that my brother approves of for my company.”

Elizabeth's heart went out to the young girl that hid wistful loneliness in-between the lines. Her hand involuntarily went out to Miss Darcy's and she squeezed it gently. Pouring out her compassion through her eyes.

“Gracechurch Street, you said? That is awfully far from here, is it not?”

“Not terribly far… I have a carriage waiting for me outside the gate by Kensington gardens.”

Miss Darcy's eyes lit up and the shy, reticent girl bloomed before her eyes.

“It is much shorter to my brother's home on Grosvenor Square. Why did I not think of it sooner? You may send your manservant to redirect the carriage to Darcy House.”

The mature lady was using every polite manoeuvre to get Miss Darcy's attention. She even stooped to clear her throat but was blatantly ignored. Elizabeth wondered at the relationship between the two but since Miss Darcy had not introduced them, she reckoned it might be a reasonable explanation for it.

“I am grateful for your aid, Miss Darcy, but I cannot impose upon your hospitality.”

“Nonsense, you are not imposing when I have invited you.” She bent down and whispered in Elizabeth’s ear so that no one but them could hear. 

“We have to get your shoes and quite possibly your skirt cleaned. I would not want you to sully the upholstery in your carriage. I guess your sense of smell is as good as mine?” 

Miss Darcy quirked an eyebrow that made Elizabeth chuckle.

“You are right… Lead the way, Miss Darcy, I am at your service.”

Miss Darcy and Elizabeth walked arm in arm to Darcy House. Georgiana kept a respectable distance, making sure her skirts did not touch Elizabeth‘s.   
Elizabeth noticed but did not comment.

Arriving at a white marbled mansion, Elizabeth was preoccupied with keeping her mouth shut and not gape at the splendour in front of her.   
Someone must have seen them coming because the door opened and a distinguished-looking butler held the door for them to enter before they had the time to knock.

“Miss Darcy, your brother awaits you in his study.”

“Will you please tell him it may take a few minutes more? My friend is in need of a little assistance but I will be with him as soon as the matter has been seen to.”

“I will alert her brother, Mr Gilbert. I have a matter I would like to discuss with him.” Miss Darcy's companion announced.

Elizabeth had stopped, right inside the door, fearful of sullying the beautiful marble floors with the manure under her shoe.

“Follow me, Elizabeth.”

“I cannot, remember what is underneath my shoes...”

“You have probably walked it off by now, let me see. Mr Gilbert? Would you please fetch my maid, tell her I am in urgent need of assistance.”

Mr Gilbert went to execute his assignment but Elizabeth refused to venture from her spot until the maid had given her the verdict on the condition of her apparel.

The maid arrived and she asserted, as far as she could tell, that there was no more on Elizabeth’s shoes but there were some suspicious spots on the bottom of one of her petticoats.   
It was mutually decided upon to continue a more thorough search in Georgiana’s dressing room.

Elizabeth followed Georgiana and her maid down a long corridor with a grand staircase looming at the end. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, small tables were placed outside each door with a lovely vase or a bust on top. In between, there were niches with statues and figurines. Elizabeth guessed that the artwork alone must be worth a fortune but it was tastefully done.

A door flew up, right in front of her. Elizabeth drew to a sudden halt lest she would have a bump forming on her forehead as well as the back of her head. 

A deep baritone voice called out for Georgiana. She could not see the person behind the door but by his voice, she guessed it must be Miss Darcy's father.

“What have you dragged home with you this time, Georgiana? An urchin off the streets? A husband-hunting shrew? I am in no mood at the moment to entertain a stray maid off the street.”

Elizabeth stifled a gasp. She had not even contemplated the possibility of not being welcomed by Georgiana's family. She had often enough invited someone home with her and never had her mother or father behaved anything but hospitable. A street urchin, the man had not even laid eyes upon her.

“Brother!” Georgiana was aghast, was she never to have a friend of her own?

‘Well, that clarified the relationship,’ Elizabeth thought wryly.

As the door opened fully and the owner of the baritone voice turned in her direction, Elizabeth raised her chin and cursed her wrinkled, dirty skirts. They did not go unnoticed… Mr Darcy's eyes immediately sought her least favourable feature, her dirty apparel. The bridge of his nose twitched, he was too polite to wrinkle it outright but the urge was definitely there.   
When his eyes finally travelled upwards to her countenance, she steeled herself for the next insult. She had to stifle a gasp by a short, hurried intake of breath. She quickly coughed to cover it. His eyes widened, as the deep-sea blue orbs were not already doing enough damage to her insides. You want what you cannot have... Elizabeth had always wanted blue eyes, like Jane although hers was of a lighter shade. Georgiana's tender voice jolted her out of her reverie.

“Miss Elizabeth had a mishap in Hyde Park, I offered her to accompany me home since our house was much closer than her uncle's.”

“Yes, I would imagine.”

‘What was that supposed to mean?’ 

“Are you planning to rescue all the ladies that trip in the park or just this one?”

Elizabeth had had enough of his insults, she was not one to stand and receive such abuse when it was not deserved. Mr Darcy was nothing to her...  
What exactly he thought she was trying to accomplish was beyond her but she had the means to end it.

“If someone could send a message to Albert to ready the carriage, I would highly appreciate it. I would do it myself if I had any idea of which direction to turn...”

“Please, Miss Elizabeth, you do not have to leave. I will clear this little misunderstanding with my brother and...”

Elizabeth passed the unpalatable brother without sparing him a glance and seized Georgiana's hands in hers.

“Thank you, Georgiana, for your benevolent assistance in my moment of embarrassment. You have impressed me with your ladylike manners and compassionate heart. I see no reason to cause you any distress, at least of all, with your family. Goodbye and thank you again.”

“Are you sure you have to leave?”

“Yes, I must.”

“Miss Bennet, your carriage is ready.”

“Thank you, Mr Gilbert.”

Elizabeth smiled thankfully to the butler and sent an even more brilliant one to Georgiana, as she turned to leave.  
The brother she spared not a glance.

She exited the house with haste and noticed her seat was sore after her fall but she did not slow down.   
Albert was waiting for her by the carriage with the door open and the step unfolded. He offered her his hand and she took it, noticing that for the first time in her life, the assistance was needed. 

“You are injured, Miss.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Oh, it is nothing Albert. I will admit to wanting to be home in Gracechurch Street but there is no reason for Curtis to rush…”

“Certainly, my Lady.”

Albert positioned himself at the back of the carriage before Curtis drove off. Elizabeth took a last look at Darcy House and observed Georgiana in a window on the second floor. Elizabeth smiled and waved, Georgiana waved back.  
In the window below stood the superior brother, making a hasty retreat at Elizabeth’s gesture. Did he believe she was waving at him? Insufferable man! Prideful, conceited, discourteous, dim-witted oaf with a very disagreeable countenance. Not handsome at all...  
Elizabeth pulled back with a huff and settled into the plush cushions. Yes, her backside was definitely sore as every cobblestone was deeply felt...

~***~

Elizabeth was still fuming when her aunt met her at the entrance of 13th Gracechurch Street.

“Where have you been, Elizabeth? Oh my! What happened to your gown?”

Elizabeth waited until they were safely inside the parlour and out of earshot from the servants before she related the eventful happenings in Hyde Park.

“Are you injured?”

“I am perhaps a little bruised…”

“Yes, you do not seem to sit particularly comfortably…”

“No…”

“I will ask the maid to prepare a warm bath for you, that should soothe your sore muscles and try not to take Mr Darcy's words to heart, dear. He must have had his reasons for his boorish behaviour…  
They are orphans, you know. He has borne the responsibilities of managing several estates and raising his younger sister alone for the last five years. I believe he was barely two and twenty when his father passed, his mother passed long before the father.   
Perhaps his sister is giving him as much trouble as dear Lydia gives your father? You know young girls at that particular age can be trying.   
He might have become accustomed to expect the worst from her by the way he expressed himself. Be careful not you judge before you have all the particulars, Elizabeth. You know either of them well enough to judge.”

“If you had met Miss Darcy, I reckon you would not have believed it of her but I will try to be more circumspect in my judgements.”

***

Two days later, a crusted carriage drove up and down on Gracechurch Street. Elizabeth sat in the window seat, curiously watching the carriage when she noticed Georgiana's countenance plastered against the window. ‘Could she be looking for me?’ Elizabeth pondered when she saw Georgiana lift her gaze. Elizabeth waved and the carriage came to a sudden halt.  
Georgiana hurried out of the carriage and immediately became the recipient of a scolding from the same Lady that had escorted her in Hyde Park.

Elizabeth, without conscious thought, jumped up from her seat to tidy up the parlour but very little was out of place.  
Elizabeth chuckled to herself, she was not at Longbourn now, no frantic clean up was necessary.

She sat down and waited demurely until her aunt’s housekeeper announced:

“Miss Darcy and Mrs Young to see you, Miss Elizabeth.”

“Send them in, please.”

Elizabeth rose from her seat, Georgiana and the lady called Mrs Young entered the parlour. Elizabeth briefly wondered what Georgiana had said to convince her brother to allow her to visit the street urchin. She must have a streak of firm resolve, deeply hidden behind the shyness and reserve. Kind of like Jane, come to think of it... She could sometimes surprise her with her firmness, although never misplaced.

“Thank you for receiving us, Miss Elizabeth. I have been anxious to see you since the day we met in the Park because I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“Why would you believe so?”

“Because of my brother’s remarks...”

Elizabeth held out her hands and Georgiana came reluctantly forward to accept them.

“Miss Darcy, you are not responsible for your brother's statements. There is no need for you to apologise but please, do sit down. I hope you have time for a cup of tea when you have come all this way to see me?  
Pleased to see you as well, Mrs Young. I believe we forgot to be properly introduced during the mayhem in the Park. May I offer you some refreshments?”

Georgiana quickly accepted on the ladies behalf and Elizabeth pulled the bell to ordered a tray of tea and biscuits.  
Madeleine Gardiner entered and was properly introduced to Elizabeth’s guests.   
A little bit in awe, she approached Georgiana first and related that she had known her mother.   
Lady Anne Darcy had founded the orphanage in Kympton and they had both been engaged in fundraising for the children.

Georgiana and Mrs Young staid well over the appointed fifteen minutes of an unannounced morning call.  
Georgiana listened intently to stories about the mother she could not remember. Her brother rarely spoke of her. It was a too sore subject for him to venture into.  
After half an hour, Mrs Young rose to leave. Georgiana could not but follow her example after expressing heartfelt gratitude towards Mrs Gardiner for telling her about her mother.


	2. Meryton, October 1811

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am planning to post one chapter a day but that might change.  
>  (The digitals at the end of my chapter listing in the first chapter is page number. Sorry, I forgot to remove them before posting. They are helpful while I write...)

Chapter 2 Meryton, October of 1811

A single man in want of a wife had settled at Netherfield, rumoured to bring a party twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to his estate.  
One might think there were too many ladies whilst there were too few gentlemen but Elizabeth had been called back home forthwith by a marriage-minded mama.   
With so many gentlemen in the party, Mrs Bennet was quite convinced that all her beautiful daughters would be advantageously settled by Christmas.  
Elizabeth had had a pleasurable two months in town and did not resent being called back home. She missed her eldest sister Jane and her father, dearly. 

Miss Darcy had made no further call upon her after her first sojourn into the tradesmen area. Not strange as she had informed Elizabeth she was due to travel to her estate in Derbyshire, within a few days.  
Elizabeth inferred that regardless of previous engagements, her companion had not been impressed by Gracechurch Streets close proximity to the warehouses of Cheapside.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner, she would see at Christmas but better yet, she had been invited to join them on an extended tour of the North next summer. The Lake District and the Peaks were calling for her and she could not wait for the winter to pass.

~***~

Mrs Gardiner had treated Elizabeth with a new ensemble before she left town. Her new, pale blue silk gown with embroidered gold leaves scattered around and a standing collar was discarded for her old muslin.  
The deep blue dress with white short sleeves and white buttons in front would do for country assembly. The new silk gown she would save for an occasion she had not yet been invited to...

~***~

The Meryton assembly, held at the White Horse Inn, was filled to the brim. Gentlemen daughters danced with the butcher’s sons as much as with the gentlemen farmers. One could not be fastidious in these times of war where many of the young men had been called into service.

Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte sat out on the first dance. The two aforementioned had been late, too late for the first dance, while the latter had not been engaged.   
Conversion flowed at their table when the assembly doors yet again opened to admit late coming arrivals.   
The tittle-tattle of the room stilled as the newcomers were appraised by curious onlookers. It must be the famous Mr Bingley and his entourage of friends.   
Sir William, the master of the ceremony, approached them to welcome them into the neighbourhood and perform the introductions.

Charlotte remarked upon their party, the rumours had been grossly exaggerated as there were mere three gentlemen in their party and only two ladies. The tall blond wore an exact replica of Elizabeth's new gown albeit in bright orange. Elizabeth was exceptionally pleased she had chosen her old muslin. The silk gown was entirely out of place at a country assembly. To top it off, the lady had added the newly fashionable neck ruff inside the high collar. It looked absolutely ridiculous, Elizabeth tried to hide her mirth and stop staring. She concentrated on the second lady who wore the newest fashion from town. A Pomona green dress also made of silk.   
The two ladies must be related to the merry looking gentleman in front, judging by their shared features and fair hair. Behind them, two other gentlemen could be discerned. One tall and stately, one homely...

“Mr Bingley!” Sir Williams deep voice reverberated between the walls. “Let me introduce you to the neighbourhood.”

Mrs Bennet's shrill voice could be heard above the din that ensued, calling desperately for her daughters to attend her.   
Three out of five was not too bad, Lydia and Kitty was engaged and had resumed their dancing while Elizabeth, Jane and Mary were to be the sacrificial lambs.

“Mr Bingley, let me introduce you to Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet.”

The ladies curtsied, the gentleman bowed while his eyes never left the eldest Miss Bennet.

“I have two other daughters but they are already dancing,” Mrs Bennet tried to interject while pointing towards her two youngest but Mr Bingley's eyes never wavered from the beauty before him.

Sir William introduced the other gentlemen, Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst before the two sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. 

Elizabeth rather hoped she had not been recognised, nothing in his demeanour had suggested otherwise. His eyes had not lingered nor widened in surprise at the sight of her unremarkable countenance.   
Elizabeth felt only relief, their unpleasant encounter needed no further embellishment.

Fortunately, if not particularly politely, the aforementioned gentleman left their little party in lieu of circling the outskirts of the room. Rudely interrupting Mrs Bennet's suggestion of finding himself a dance partner amongst her daughters. Neither Elizabeth nor Mary felt bereft. Mary preferring not to dance while Elizabeth immediately was engaged by the portly but affable Mr Hurst. It was probably an act of mercy since she had been so offensively dismissed by his friend but Elizabeth did not mind at all. It saved her from an awkward half-hour of stilted conversation. Mr Hurst's conversation was perhaps somewhat insipid but it was, at the least, polite.

Elizabeth, newly arrived back from town, did not lack for dance partners save for one dance. She happily joined her sister, Mary, sitting along the wall with her nose in her book. She was too deep into her reading to notice Elizabeth who sighed and opted to peruse the revellers from her advantage point.   
Jane was not on the dance floor. She was standing by the refreshment table, conversing with the supercilious sisters. The sisters had both danced with the aloof master of Pemberley and no one else. By the number of crestfallen gentlemen leaving their side, she surmised that they were not inclined to dance. Both had rejected more than the polite two dance partners for one evening before they had to forfeit dancing altogether.

Elizabeth suddenly wished she had paid more attention to her close surroundings than the occupants of the remote part of the room. Her name was mentioned in the context of her reveries, dancing. She was harshly rejected on her looks and standing in society. Tolerable indeed, she could overlook a fact, but slighted by other men? She remembered only one slight this evening and that was performed by the gentleman himself. What a ridiculous oaf. It was a good thing she cared nothing for him to begin with or she might have been hurt by his harsh rejections. As it turned out, she would much rather laugh at his follies than cry.  
Fortunately, her saviour and good friend Charlotte was at the opposite side of the room, far away from the offending estate owner.   
Jane was not an option due to the questionable company she kept.   
Ten thousand a year was not nearly enough to tempt her to stay and risk overhearing any more officious remarks. It was much more fun to send him discrete looks while laughing with her friend, Charlotte. Giving the gentleman a little food for thought, hopefully enough to keep him awake, pondering the entire night...  
Elizabeth sighed, it was of no use to imagine herself to have any kind of influence on such a man. Poor Miss Darcy... Her first impression had just been confirmed.

~***~

Matters turned from bad to worse when Jane fell ill at Netherfield. Several days in company with Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley's sisters was enough to deprive any sensible person of their will to live. Before Elizabeth was fit for Bedlam, Mr Bingley showed her mercy and lent them his carriage. Quarrelling with Mr Darcy while fending off Miss Bingley's snide remarks had exhausted the last sliver of her patience. 

The tranquillity of Longbourn would, however, soon shatter into a million pieces of sycophantic inanities. Mr Collins, her father’s distant cousin, was announced the very next day. A more ridiculous man had never walked the earth. Obsequiousness combined with an exaggerated sense of self-worth made for an interesting study of character but a poor house guest. 

~***~

Elizabeth’s misfortune seemed on an unending frolic.  
Mrs Bennet had strongly discouraged Mr Collins attention towards Jane by prematurely announcing her imminent betrothal to Mr Bingley. Mr Collins had obediently turned his attention in Elizabeth’s direction. Not even a walk into Meryton merited the same pull when one was beleaguered with the parson's companionship on the entire excursion.   
As if that was not enough. Mr Darcy came upon them while they were in Meryton, worse still, he escorted them home. The only advantage of that jaunt was Mr Bingley. Moon eyed, he followed Jane home and ceremoniously handed her an invitation for the ball Lydia had browbeaten him into holding at Netherfield.  
Jane’s happiness was enough to lift Elizabeth’s spirits until Mr Collins requested her first two sets...

~***~

The Netherfield ball was the most exalted event to unfold in Meryton’s recent history. Even Elizabeth agreed that it was a momentous occasion, only her new silk gown would do in this company. Bingley had invited friends from London in addition to his Meryton neighbours. Perhaps there was a gentleman among them that could save her from the unwanted attentions of Mr Collins. Her own father being too amused by Mr Collins antics to interfere.

~***~

Netherfield was decked for royalty when the Bennets arrived as the trickle of guests were thinning out. Jane was immediately waylaid by Mr Bingley, leaving Elizabeth to admire the splendour on her own. Her eyes were on the chandeliers when Mr Collins approached her for the first set. By the end of the half-hour, she was lucky her toes were still attached to her foot. Sore and swollen but not broken, she hoped... 

Charlotte was, as always, her knight in shining armour. Ready at hand when Elizabeth needed the comfort only a dear friend could provide. Her reprieve was, however, short-lived as none other than Mr Darcy requested her next set. Arriving late, Elizabeth had no names on her dance card and not the wherewithal to conjecture up an excuse to avoid replying: “You may.”

Mr Darcy left her as soon as the words were spoken and did not approach until the next set was forming on the floor.

Mr Darcy had no valid reason to avoid dancing in general, his performance was excellent albeit silent.   
Why he had requested the sets was unfathomable. Perhaps he had asked her to dance as some sort of penance, paying for his sins by self-torture. Elizabeth pondered if she should let him have his way by remaining silent for the entire two sets but it made her uneasy and she decided to engage him in inane conversation instead. A suitable punishment, she thought, for whatever sin he was atoning for.

“I am surprised you dance so well, Mr Darcy, given the effort you put in to avoid the exercise.”

“I prefer to dance with partners I am particularly acquainted with.”

Elizabeth was fortunate that they were momentarily separated or she might have blurted out something in the line of: Really? Why then, are you dancing with me? Her faculties had returned before they reunited again, circling each other in slow turns.

“Is Miss Darcy still at Pemberley?”

“Yes.”

Mr Darcy was not making it easy for her to converse which gave Elizabeth a perverse urge to continue to pester him.

“Is she in health?”

“Yes.”

“How comforting to know. She made a very favourable impression on me when we met. You must be very proud of your sister, Mr Darcy. Not just by my account but Miss Bingley seemed equally impressed whenever she was mentioned at Netherfield.”

Mr Darcy made no further comment but kept his gaze levelled on her. Perhaps she had been wrong in mentioning Miss Bingley but she was his friend. After a few minutes of silence, Mr Darcy surprised Elizabeth by breaking it.

“She does not make friends easily but she tends to keep the friendships of those who get more intimately acquainted with her.”

Elizabeth was about to answer when Sir William interrupted their conversation with thinly veiled expectations of a desirable event in the imminent future. It was true that affection seemed to be growing between her sister and Mr Bingley but they had been acquainted for a little more than a month. It was too soon for any lifelong decisions.

“What were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?” Mr Darcy scowled at Sir Williams retreating back.

“Sisters, I believe. Georgiana reminds me of Jane, they are both shy but feel deeply underneath their reserved nature.”

“I wonder what you think of books, Miss Elizabeth?”

The sudden change of subject threw Elizabeth off-kilter but she rallied and took immense pleasure in shocking Mr Darcy with her choice of reading material. Mentioning books on war strategy, history and a few dubious Gothic novels for good measure.

When their last set ended, they applauded the musicians and went, hastily their separate ways. 

No words were exchanged between them for the rest of the ball albeit they were seated quite close during supper.  
Elizabeth was occupied with convincing her mother that premature announcements were unwise, a futile effort as it turned out.  
Mr Darcy’s scowl deepened by every outrageous exclamation. Accentuated by the Bennets appalling behaviour deteriorating by the hour.

Elizabeth relief was immense when the Bennet carriage finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, as the very last one of the guests not spending the night at Netherfield.

By the next day, Netherfield was about to be abandoned which would break Jane's heart.  
Mr Collins was rejected, breaking no one’s heart...

The ruckus that followed was deafening. Charlotte had yet again proved to be Elizabeth’s saviour and invited Mr Collins to dine at Lucas Lodge.   
Unfortunately, the invitation had not been extended to include her mother. Her laments towards the jilted Jane and the treacherous Elizabeth was considerable and persistent. A few hours of constant lamentations drove the two eldest sisters out of the house, in the opposite direction of Netherfield.  
A letter had been delivered from Miss Bingley, stating that the Netherfield party was leaving the very same day to join her brother in town. Anticipating a reunion between Mr Bingley and the lovely, accomplished Miss Darcy. A desired event on both sides of their families.

They walked the mile into Meryton but turned towards the London road instead of the path that had been so promising the previous night.  
Not a word was spoken between the sisters who craved silence most of all.

It was so quiet at the end of November. None were out working the fields and the migratory birds had left. As they neared a copse, Elizabeth noticed a strange marking at the roadside, a skid mark from a horse perhaps. She looked into the ditch but could see nothing out of the ordinary as Jane screamed ahead of her and ran into the thicket. Elizabeth looked around to see if there was anything about that her sister was running from. Nothing sprang to mind while Jane continued her wild gallop into the woods. Elizabeth reluctantly followed her sister who threw herself on the ground while frantically rummaging for something on the forest floor.

“LIZZY!” Jane was screaming her name. Elizabeth’s heart started pounding, she set out into a run towards her sister. Jane never raised her voice, ever. For her to be shouting at the top of her lungs, something dire must have happened...

Approaching the crouched Jane, a pair of Black Hessian booths were the first thing Elizabeth noticed. A pang hit her chest, making it even more difficult to breathe. Black coloured breeches followed when she suddenly saw a grey hat to her left.

“Lizzy, I have to hurry to the village. I cannot rouse him, will you continue to try while I run for help?”

Jane had turned her tear-streaked countenance towards her.

“Nonsense, I will run for help. You stay and make him as comfortable as possible.”

Elizabeth tugged off her glove and bent down to feel his forehead to judge if he had developed a fever since he would not wake up. She jerked her hand back, he definitely did not have a fever. He was frightfully cold. Only the slight rise of his chest convinced her was not already dead. 

She shrugged off her warm woollen cloak.

“Here, cover him with this. I am not going to need it. Hold the fort, Jane, I will get him help. You know I can run much faster than you...”

Elizabeth sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, back to Meryton.   
By the time she reached the outskirts of town, she barely had the breath left to deliver her message. Winded she searched for someone on horseback who could carry the message further. The first she encountered was Captain Saunders, he would have to do...

“Unconscious... In the copse... Alert... Netherfield... And Mr Jones.”

“Certainly, Miss Elizabeth.”

Captain Saunders tipped his hat and kicked his horse into an instant gallop.  
The dust settled behind him while Elizabeth tried to catch her breath, looking for someone who could fetch the apothecary. The streets were deserted. Everyone seemed to be resting after the late night at the Netherfield ball.  
Elizabeth dared not venture too far. She had not been able to explain exactly where the patient was situated. They might need her help to locate him.

A few minutes passed before she heard the sound of pounding horse hooves approaching. Elizabeth had recovered her breath although sweat was trickling down her back.

“Where to?” Captain Saunders who rode in front asked.

“The ticket by the Flynn farms western field.”

“Do you know where that is located, Mr Darcy?”

The gentleman who accompanied him shook his head.

“Damnation, neither do I. It is not strictly appropriate but you will have to ride with one of us and guide us in the right direction, Miss Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth scoffed derisively. She was not about to admit that she was scared witless by the close proximity of the fearsome beasts.

“Follow me,” she declared, hoisted up her skirt and broke into a run, back to the copse where Mr Bingley lay unconscious. Elizabeth was light, fast and persevering. Still, it was a relief when Captain Saunders and Mr Darcy trotted past her, having spotted Jane's light blue cloak amidst the trees.

Jane cradled Mr Bingley's head in her lap while stroking his cheeks. She turned towards the approaching gentlemen with red-rimmed eyes and blotched cheeks. Somehow, a tear-stricken Jane managed to look even more beautiful than ever. The red rims of her eyes accentuated her blue orbs, making her look like the heroine of a gothic novel.

“I cannot rouse him and he is so cold. Please help him.”

“Looks like you will have to reopen up Netherfield, Mr Darcy. He doesn’t look like someone who is fit for a few hours in the carriage.”

“Reopen?” Jane looked at Captain Saunders with bewilderment.

“Yes, I was lucky to catch anyone at home. A few minutes later and it would have been deserted. It is a good thing your sister is such an excellent ru... err, walker, Miss Bennet.”

Mr Bingley's carriage approached on the road, loaded with boxes in the back and on the roof.

“You may take him to Longbourn to recover,” Elizabeth remarked dryly, after recovering her breath.

Mr Darcy did not deign to answer but bent down and relieved Jane of his unconscious friend.

“You should not have moved him...”

Jane gasped while a new bout of copious tears trickled down her cheeks.

“I am so sorry, Mr Darcy. I did not know. If I have harmed him in any way, I Shall never forgive myself.”

“There, there, Miss Bennet. Let us not make any hasty judgements. How is he faring, Mr Darcy?” 

Captain Saunders calm presence had the desired effect on Jane. She drew a ragged breath and looked expectantly at Mr Darcy.

“He is alarmingly cold which is not strange for someone who has been laying outside for many hours in this cold weather. I can feel a large bump at the back of his head which us why he is unconscious. He does not seem to have any obvious broken bones but the apothecary will be able to tell us more as soon as we can locate him and get Bingley safely inside for his examination. We will have to carry him to the carriage, Captain Saunders.”

The Captain grabbed Mr Bingley's legs while Mr Darcy put his hands under Mr Bingley's arms. Jane followed closely wringing Mr Bingley's discarded hat in her hands. He did not rouse at the rough handling which might have been a blessing in disguise.

“I wonder where his horse has taken off to? Mine usually return to the stable when something untoward has happened.”

Elizabeth tried to make eye contact with Mr Darcy but he proved uncooperative.

“I can show you,” she whispered. She had seen the horse when they had first arrived.

To Elizabeth astonishment, Mr Bingley's Barouche was not empty. Miss Bingley, Mr and Mrs Hurst exclaimed loudly when the driver opened the carriage door and Mr Darcy barked an order for them to remove themselves from the carriage. Their exclamations intensified as they espied their unconscious brother. 

“What have you done to my brother?” Miss Bingley sent an accusatory look towards Jane who swayed alarmingly under the scrutiny. Captain Saunders immediately took her hand and wrapped it around his arm. Elizabeth sent him a grateful look.

“We found your brother unconscious in the thicket while we were strolling the lanes, Miss Bingley. Would you have preferred we had left him to his own devices?” Elizabeth asked sweetly.

The lady harrumphed unladylike while her brother was lifted into the carriage.

“Where shall we sit, Mr Darcy? There is not enough room for us all...”

Mr Darcy assessed the flock surrounding him. “Someone needs to make him comfortable on the journey back.”

“Back, Mr Darcy? You cannot mean that we should return to Netherfield, I have dismissed the servants and my maid left hours ago. Surely he can travel to London with us...”

Mr Darcy's shoulders heaved and relaxed. The sigh had no sound that Elizabeth could surmise but she had some compassion for the sentiment.

“He cannot travel to London, he is in urgent need of medical attention. Someone needs to ride to London to fetch my physician. Until he arrives, we will have to make do with the apothecary. Who of you will care for your brother during his short trip back to Netherfield?”

“Not I, the ladies replied in unison.”

“I cannot stand the sight of blood,” Mrs Hurst whispered faintly.

“Neither can I,” Miss Bingley hastily replied with a lot more force.

“I had hoped to send Mr Hurst ahead to London to fetch the doctor while I searched for the apothecary.” Mr Darcy added exasperatedly.

“Lieutenant Denny can ride to London,” Miss Bingley whined.

“Captain Saunders, at your service, mam. I am afraid I cannot, Miss Bingley. I am not at liberty at the moment, to abandon my post.”

“Miss Elizabeth, I know it is a lot to ask but would you be so kind as to see to Mr Bingley on his short journey home? Mrs Hurst will accompany you to uphold propriety.  
Mrs Hurst, you need not look at your brother. If you could keep your eyes closed? Miss Elizabeth needs a chaperone.”

Both ladies nodded solemnly and entered the carriage under Miss Bingley's loud lamentations. She could out Mrs Bennet on her worst day, Elizabeth thought but did not voice it out loud.

“Miss Elizabeth, where did you see the horse?”

Elizabeth explained and Mr Darcy sat out towards the thicket. The carriage door closed and they started to move but not with enough haste to avoid hearing the gunshot, reverberating through the woods. Elizabeth felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She had been certain the still beast had already passed. The gunshot proved her wrong.

She looked out the carriage window, comforted by the sight of Captain Saunders escorting her sister towards town. His horse walking behind them in loose reins.  
Mrs Hurst was gazing studiously out the other window as a groan reverted Elizabeth’s focus towards the patient.   
Mr Bingley’s one eye flickered but did not open, his lips moved slightly. No sound was emanating but she could have sworn he mouthed: Jane...

~***~

Mr Bingley was efficiently carried to his room by a few of his footmen. Meanwhile, dust-covers were being removed from the furniture, directly after they had been applied. 

Mrs Nichols approached Elizabeth, who had been left standing in the hallway. She felt no need to follow Mr Bingley to his chambers but wanted to be certain he would receive the care he would need before she headed home. She was rather relieved to see that Mrs Nichols had not yet left.  
She informed Netherfield’s capable housekeeper about the events that had led to her master's return while the servants worked on reopening the closed up the house. Luckily, they were not finished and Mr Bingley had some staff left to care for his swiftly returned party. His valet had travelled ahead with all the other personal servants.

~***~

Mr Darcy had found Mr Jones, Meryton's apothecary. They arrived twenty minutes after the carriage with Mr Bingley.  
Elizabeth thought it was time for her to remove herself and head home. Between Mr Jones and Mrs Nichols, she was certain Mr Bingley would be cared for.   
His sisters had proved even more useless than even she would have expected...  
She tried to sneak out unnoticed when her path was suddenly blocked by a large male presence.

“There you are, Lizzy. Care to enlighten me about the day’s events? Jane is too upset to be intelligible.”

“Yes, father, but let us not importune Mrs Nichols any further and return to Longbourn.”

Elizabeth walked out the door with her father in tow when she was called back by a deep baritone voice.

“Miss Elizabeth, thank you for your quick and resourceful endeavours in what must have been a difficult situation. Please send my regards to your sister as well. I am certain Mr Bingley will be grateful when he awakes and his family must feel it keenly.”

“Thank you, Mr Darcy.” Elizabeth wondered if there had been a veiled insult underneath the praise but she was too tired to discover it. With the responsibility now taken off her shoulders, fatigue settled and she was eager to be home. Unfortunately, her father had taken his stallion, not the carriage. Elizabeth stopped short and eyed the magnificent creature suspiciously.

“Come, come, my Lizzy. You will ride with me as you did as a child.”

“I would much rather walk.”

“I am sure you would but I am of a mind to get back to my books in less than an hour.”

Mr Bennet grabbed Elizabeth’s waist and hauled her up to the horse’s back. Elizabeth clutched the mane with her hands while acknowledging that her chest heaved. Her breathing was much too quick and her hands had started to tingle.

“It is a good thing you are still petite, Lizzy. Had it been Jane or even Lydia, I am not sure I could have managed. Although the both of them would have mounted voluntarily.”

Mr Bennet kicked the horse's flanks. 

“There, there, Lizzy. We will soon be at home.” 

As the horse prompted into a trot, Elizabeth threw a quick glance back at Netherfield and the scowling Mr Darcy.

***

Mr Bingley eventually made a full recovery from his head injury. As it turned out, no bones were broken but a severe concussion kept him abed for the better part of two weeks. 

Three weeks after his accident, he visited Longbourn to convey his gratitude towards the ladies who had discovered him unconscious in the thicket west of Flynn farm.  
Jane could hardly hold back her tears of joy when he appeared in their parlour, hale and sound.  
Mr Bingley gravitated towards the eldest Bennet sister. Soon, they were in deep conversation.  
Jane worried about his urgent business in town that had been delayed by his accident but Mr Bingley could ease her mind. He had invited his attorney to Netherfield to complete his business instead of risking his health by travelling to town. His attorney had not minded a trip to a country estate, so close to Christmas. Mr Bingley had invited his family along with Mr Jensen. They had arrived a few days ago, the business concluded, the Jensen family was on an excursion to St Albany.

Mr Bingley's other guest had accompanied him to Longbourn. Mr Darcy stood by Longbourn’s window, gazing out into the smallish garden and the wilderness beyond. He was left undisturbed, the residents of Longbourn being far more interested in Mr Bingley and his miraculous recovery.  
The tale of Jane espying something grey in the woods, immediately realizing it was of the same colour as Mr Bingley's coat. Her wild run into the copse was amply embellished by her younger sisters. Mr Bingley himself, remembered very little of his ordeal. In fact, nothing at all of the accident and what may have caused it. The only thing he recollected was being excessively tired after the ball. Elizabeth’s role in the incident was equally downplayed, just as she preferred.

Mrs Bennet suggested a stroll in the garden for the young people.   
In mid-December, there were not much to look at, neither was the weather particularly pleasant but Mr Bingley immediately embraced the idea. Jane was equally enthused while Elizabeth was practically shoved out the door to act as their chaperone, albeit not to watch them too closely by her mother's strict admonishment.   
Mr Darcy followed, probably scared witless of being left alone in Longbourn's parlour. It was his first visit into the ruckus of a family of five daughters with an easily excitable mother.

“You must take pains to entertain Mr Darcy, Lizzy. Do not let him disturb Mr Bingley overly much. He is a disagreeable man but you can consider it your punishment for rejecting Mr Collins...”

Mrs Bennet shooed Elizabeth out the door and did not hesitate to treat Mr Darcy the same way.

“Have a nice stroll, children.” She called after them before she shut the door with a thud.

Elizabeth, mortified by her mother’s blatant manipulations, could not think of any topic for conversation. Silently, she strolled the withered garden by Mr Darcy's side, a few steps behind her sister and Mr Bingley which were at no loss for conversation it would seem. Chatting amicably amongst themselves with no concern for the awkwardly paired couple following them around.

~***~

By Christmas, Jane and Mr Bingley were engaged and Mr Darcy had long since left for town only to returned the day before the wedding, in late January. 

Mrs Bennet lamented the lack of flowers to be had at the particular time of year but Mr Bingley stood firm. His skirmish with his own mortality had made him determined not to waste any moment on insignificant matters.

Happy was the day when Mrs Bennet bade farewell to her most deserving daughter. A tear-stricken moment that belied the short distance the newlyweds were to travel.


	3. Rosings Park, Easter of 1812

Chapter 3 Rosings Park, Easter of 1812

Elizabeth wondered if the stoic master of Pemberley was deliberately following her or if he felt their unfortunate encounter as keenly as herself. It was probably the latter by his peeved expression. His cousin was another matter entirely. Loquacious and amiable, pleasant company for one and all as he sought her out in Mrs Collins modest parlour. Mr Darcy seated himself beside Charlotte as far away from herself as possible.

“I hear congratulations is in order, may I wish you joy, Mrs Collins.”

“I thank you, Mr Darcy,” was drowned out by her husband speaking over her.

“Yes, I have been most fortunate with my choice of wife. I am glad cousin Elizabeth had the foresight to reject my suit. She was quite right when she confessed she could never make me happy...”

An awkward silence descended upon the room. Elizabeth searched in vain for something to say.

“Speaking of requited love, Darcy. I came across a mutual friend of ours, a month ago at White's. I have never seen anyone so deliriously happy but I understood by one of his comments that you had not been in favour of the match?”

Darcy repositioned himself, the chair must be uncomfortable, Elizabeth surmised, he was a tall fellow. He must have understood who the cryptic friend the Colonel had mentioned was by his answer.

“No, not initially. I was concerned the lady might be not only unsuitable but that her heart was not engaged. I believe I was wrong in this instant. The lady was reserved, I misjudged her intentions.”

“Yes, my point exactly,” Mr Collins interrupted. “It is important to find a wife that suite your needs. My Charlotte and I are of one mind. Lady Catherine de Bourgh herself has complimented me on my excellent choice. May I be so bold as to quote the great lady? She expressively told me to find a useful sort of wife. Gently bred but not too high to preserve the distinction of rank.”

Elizabeth tuned out Mr Collins droning on and on about Lady Catherine de Bourgh's sage advice on absolutely everything that was none her concern. It was nothing she had not heard on numerous occasions since she arrived at the parsonage in Hunsford.  
She pondered the interesting tidbit Colonel Fitzwilliam had shared.  
Could he be talking about Mr Bingley?   
How could she broach the subject without being obvious...

Mr Darcy had risen from his seat and approached her. She needed to think fast.

“How is your family, Miss Elizabeth?”

Oh my, Mr Darcy had just handed her an opportunity as well as he had inadvertently admitted that the gentleman in question must be Mr Bingley. Why else would mentioning him make him think of her family?

“They are all well, Mr Darcy. My eldest sister is currently in town with her husband, have you happened to see her there?”

“No, I have not been so fortunate.”

Mr Darcy reclaimed his seat by Mrs Collins and remained silent throughout the rest of the call.

~***~

Elizabeth was on her morning constitutional when she espied Colonel Fitzwilliam approaching on the wooded path. Unfortunately, he was not alone. They had not spotted her as of yet, the cousins were facing each other, deep in conversation. 

Elizabeth chose to steer off the main path towards a narrow trail that would hopefully conceal her until she could obtain a safe distance.   
As soon as she deemed herself out of their way, she stilled to guard herself against making any kind of noise that would alert the gentlemen of her presence. She was in no mood to quarrel with Mr Darcy today. She might say something she would later regret if it should turn out that he had not spoken of Jane as the mentioned the unsuitable lady. It was one thing to insult herself. He would be hard pushed to outwit her own mother in that regard. Jane was an entirely different matter, she did not deserve such censure. Elizabeth might retaliate with something she would come to regret. She was bound to have to interact with Mr Darcy in the future as he visited Mr and Mrs Bingley. He raised her hackles as none had done before him. She did not trust herself to keep from giving him a blistering mouthful of her mind...

“I am sorry Georgiana has not rallied her spirits, Darcy. Perhaps we were too harsh on her after Ramsgate?”

Elizabeth stilled, it was not her purpose to eavesdrop but neither was she bent on being discovered, hiding in the copse. Another twig breaking and they would surely investigate. Hopefully, the Colonel and his cousin would move on before they revealed any secrets.

“Or not harsh enough... She does not seem to understand the severity of her actions. My God, Richard! Where did we go wrong? How could she make such a grievous misjudgement and not even repent? If not for Reverend Wickham, her future would have looked very bleak indeed.”

“Mrs Young has been a disappointment I gather?”

“Yes, Georgiana is very reserved with her and Reverend Wickham. Perhaps someone closer to her age might have had more luck drawing her out or Georgiana has not the wherewithal to understand the severity of her actions.”

“Perhaps we should arrange her marriage sooner than we had originally planned. Bingley might have suited. If not his infatuation with his latest angel had ended in marriage. Was she really that unsuitable? It does not speak well of Mr Bingley's judgement.” 

“Yes, his angel was unsuitable. Not in herself as much as her family although I thought at the time that her heart would not be easily touched. I would not have wished to see Bingley forced into a loveless marriage. He does not have the disposition for it, he would definitely have been miserable. No, it was the mother, first and foremost. She pronounced the marriage eminent before they even had entered a courtship.”

“Mercenary? I gathered as much from what he told me but it is not uncommon in the upper crusts of society either. Overexcited mamas, jumping the gun."

“It was not only that. The general lack of propriety exhibited by her younger sisters, even on occasions, her father.”

“Surely, you cannot mean Miss Elizabeth...”

“No, of course not. She has always behaved with impeccable manners, as has Bingley's angel, I mean wife.   
Lord, his mannerisms must have rubbed off on me.   
Her younger sisters ran wild at the Netherfield ball. Deep into her cups, the youngest stole a sword from one of the officers and ran around the ballroom, waving it in the air. It was Gods luck nobody was injured.  
The middle sister is an exhibitionist, unfortunately, she does not have the talent to support her ego.   
I warned him about the consequences of introducing such relations in town but Mr Bingley kindly pointed out to me that while he was married to the beautiful and pleasant Miss Bennet, I would be married to our sickly and insipid cousin. Mrs Bennet might embarrass him in town but so would Lady Catherine de Bourgh...”

“You are planning to offer for Anne then, Darcy? Is that why we have procrastinated at Rosings for so long this year?”

“I had planned to... I have been searching for a wife every season for the last five years with not even coming close to offer for any lady the position as mistress of Pemberley.   
I decided it might as well be Anne as anybody else but in the end, I could not commit to it. She has sufficient dowry and connections but she is not very accomplished, Richard. It would be embarrassing to have a wife with no accomplishments at all.”

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed to have taken umbrage to his cousin’s description because he changed the subject and not too subtly.

“Where is Bingley now?”

“He has travelled North on his wedding tour to visit relatives but he and his wife will visit me at Pemberley on their return. They married in January but the weather did not permit travelling before now.  
However, in hindsight, I do not believe he would have suited Georgiana. He may be in love with his wife at the moment but who's to say it is a lasting infliction? Only time will tell, I guess.  
No, I was hoping for someone less fickle and with a better standing in society for Georgiana.”

“It might be a gamble to foist her unto someone of elevated rank. If some Lord should discover her deficiencies, we might be held liable. No, I think someone with a fortune to keep her well settled but of too inferior circumstances to complain would be a wiser course.”

“I will give it some thought but I still do not think we she needs to stoop quite so low...”

The Colonel's retort was lost on Elizabeth, they had walked too far out of hearing range.   
She waited another ten minutes or so to be absolutely certain the gentlemen had left before she emerged from her sheltered position.   
She set out in a brisk pace in the opposite direction of the gentlemen, back to the parsonage while the information she had inadvertently stumbled upon made havoc in her mind. What could sweet and gentle Miss Georgiana have done to deserve such disparagement? The Colonel and her own brother had spoken of her like she had a great flaw in her character.

Mr Darcy, however, had fallen further in her esteem. She had initially thought him prideful and haughty, she could now add deprived of any feelings, to his character. 

In addition, Elizabeth was heartily ashamed of herself. Her first thought on espying Miss de Bourgh had been that the two cousins were meant for each other. On second thought, Anne de Bourgh had done nothing to deserve such censure from herself. She would strive to do better by Miss de Bourgh when next in her company.

~***~

Elizabeth’s string of misfortunes continued for the entire week.   
Her morning constitutionals were frequently interrupted by a certain gentleman and not the one she would have preferred. 

There was no need for further investigation into the Jane and Mr Bingley conundrum. She had suspected that Mr Darcy had been behind the Netherfield party's sudden but interrupted departure.   
Colonel Fitzwilliam was, at least, an interesting conversationalist while Mr Darcy had spent their first stroll in utter silence.   
As it turned out, the silence was not so bad, really, as their next conversations felt more like interrogations than an exchange of opinions. There was no end to what Mr Darcy considered a polite topic for conversation.   
Why he insisted on accompanying her on her walks was a mystery until Elizabeth had a strange notion that his questions were uttered with purpose. Perhaps he had realised that his harsh judgement of Jane was mistaken and wanted to know how educated she was? Elizabeth regretted taunting Darcy with the books she had read at the Netherfield ball as they were the theme of their first stroll in the park.   
Over the next few days, a wider range of issues was broached like her perception of the war. What she thought would be the best method to educate young females and how to rein in the ones that had already proven troublesome.  
Elizabeth knew her family had made a poor impression but quite the extent of their shortcomings became obvious on the following days.   
She could not scoff at all of Mr Darcy's concerns, some were obviously legit and would make it difficult for her sisters to marry anyone of any consideration in the world...

~***~

All her speculations had given Elizabeth a headache which obliged her to beg off Lady Catherine's invitation to take tea at Rosings. A shame really as previous engagements had shown that Mr Collins, on occasions, was able to listen rather than speak himself. 

Mr Collins had not been pleased Elizabeth had begged off from Lady Catherine's kind invitation but Charlotte had shown her mercy and allowed her to stay behind.

She was enjoying the silence whilst perusing her last letter from Jane when she heard the determined raps of a cane upon the front door, soon followed by heavy footsteps in her direction.   
Her stupefaction was profound when Mr Darcy was shown into the parlour. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and curtsied before offering the clearly agitated Mr Darcy a seat.  
Elizabeth's decision to never wallowing in misery was taking a blow to the bow as misery of the acutest kind seemed to be coming at her at every turn.

“I have thought this through and I have come to the conclusion that you would suffice, Miss Bennet.”

Mr Darcy met her questioning gaze with determination.   
Elizabeth held her tongue until further explanation was offered to what purpose she would suffice.

“Miss Darcy has not been in spirits these last few months. She has a companion, Mrs Young, but it seems insufficient in bringing her out of her shell.   
Your brief encounter with her in London has been the only time she seemed to pull out of her reserved nature and approach someone unknown to her. She is going to be presented next spring and she needs to interact with the exalted company of the ton.  
I am willing to overlook your inferior birth and questionable connections if you would agree to be my sister’s companion. Teach her to consort with strangers with politeness but not be swayed easily by a few pretty words. You meet adversary and malicious comments with a kind of sweet archness that unarms your opponents without resorting to rudeness.”

‘Oh my, did she just receive another compliment from Mr Darcy? Wrapped in insults but still...’

“What about Mrs Young?”

“She will continue as her companion but concentrate on etiquette and accomplishments, your role would lean more towards a kind of amusement to her until her spirits rally. I was hoping you could aid in building her confidence and develop her conversational skills.”

“Intriguing offer, Mr Darcy, but I must decline.”

Mr Darcy stepped back with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“I guess it is of little consequence but might I inquire why you would decline such a generous offer? Your compensation would be substantial. Perhaps I ought to have initiated the conversation with your wages?”

“I think not, Mr Darcy. I am a gentleman’s daughter, I do not need an occupation. Mistake me not, Miss Darcy is a lovely young lady and I would be happy to visit her on my trip North this summer but I am not in a position to accept any offers of employment. My father would not approve.”

“With the state of Mr Bennet's carriage and all the evidence of mended clothing I have witnessed, I somehow doubt he would mind much. I firmly believe he would think of it as a relief.”

Elizabeth gasped. It was not untrue, their carriage was old and many of her day gowns had been mended but to have the audacity to voice this concern out loud was unpardonable.

“We might not be as wealthy as you, Mr Darcy, but then again, few are. It is not all monetary gain, Mr Darcy.   
I have sisters myself who needs me. Particularly, Jane, she has newly married, as you well know.”

“I doubt she will be needing you anytime soon since she is currently visiting her new relations up North and has consented to visit Pemberley this summer. Your other sisters have your indifferent father and your impolitic mother to guide them.”

“You have said quite enough, Mr Darcy. There can be no point in prolonging the suffering of being in each others company. Gooday, Mr Darcy. Gertrude will show you out.”

Elizabeth dropped into a shallow curtsy and rang the bell Charlotte used to summon her maid.  
Mr Darcy appeared to not understand her firm dismissal. He remained for what felt like an eternity before he turned and marched out of the parlour, the maid toiling behind.  
He tore the door open it shut with a reverberating thud.

~***~

“Colonel Fitzwilliam to see you, Mam.” Gertrude announced and the Colonel was shown into Mrs Collins's parlour.

Elizabeth and Charlotte rose and greeted their guest.

“I am here to bid you lovely ladies farewell. My cousin has pressing matters in town that can no longer be delayed. We are off in less than an hour but I could not leave without paying my respects.”

“How kind of you to remember us, Colonel.” Charlotte expressed with sincerity, the honour was deeply felt.

“Yes, I had hoped to bring a certain someone with us but it was not to be...”

Charlotte looked astonished between her two guests. Had the Colonel made Elizabeth an offer? No, she would not be so stupid as to refuse him. The admiration of the officer was clear to see, Elizabeth’s sentiments were more difficult to discern...

“I did not know that you were informed about Mr Darcy's suggestion.”

“We are both Miss Darcy's guardians, it was a mutual decision, Miss Bennet.”

Charlotte’s bewilderment deepened. Had Mr Darcy made Elizabethan offer? No, that was utterly ridiculous. The animosity between the two was touchable when they were in the same room. Elizabeth sentiments in that regard were obvious. Mr Darcy sure looked at her friend a lot but there was no admiration in his looks but more likely to be the absence of mind.

“I am sorry to disappoint you, Colonel Fitzwilliam but I am not looking for a position.”

Understanding dawned on Charlotte, Elizabeth had been offered a very different position but had declined.

The Colonel expressed his regrets, he had held such hopes that Miss Elizabeth had been the answer to their quandary but soon after took his leave.

The door had barely shut behind him before Charlotte's interrogation of Elizabeth ensued.

“What kind of position did Mr Darcy offered you?”

“Companion to Miss Darcy.”

“I thought you liked Miss Darcy?”

“I do, she is a lovely girl but I am not in need of a position.”

“I wonder if it was wise of you to decline, Eliza. With three unmarried sisters and an ageing father.   
After Mr Bingley chose to marry Jane, your prospects are slim in Meryton. You would not want to burden your sister with yet another unmarried sister. I do not believe Miss Bingley is likely to marry. Unless, of course, Mr Darcy caves. She has her own fortune though, you would be entirely dependent on their charity. Such a position is not to be thwarted. It is a highly sought after occupation for genteel ladies of little fortune.”

Elizabeth chose not to reply which convinced Charlotte she had made her point. Elizabeth was holding her tongue lest their friendship would be severed by one sentence alone. Charlotte was being prudent but Elizabeth was not yet ready to be that practical.


	4. Derbyshire, summer of 1812

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A guest reviewer (on another site) wondered why my Darcy always was a rat-bastard-dirtbag (my word) while rightly pointing out to me that Elizabeth was as much at fault as Darcy. Well... I am not sure if I can write a truly horrible Elizabeth, I do not like stupid Lizzy stories nor can I stomach to pair her with Wickham but thank you for the idea. I do like a challenge... I will let the idea brew in my mind and we will see what comes out if it. Ups, just had one. Yes, that could work...  
> In my defence, I believe my Darcy in May The Rain Fall Softly on my Fields, Convenience of That Kind, For the Love of A Highland Thistle and A Magic Word is not a badass as the rest of my stories :)

Chapter 4 Derbyshire, Summer of 1812

Elizabeth had seen enough of the large houses. Chatsworth and Blenheim surely would surpass any other country manor. Pemberley, in particular, held no interest for her. In fact, she had ample reasons to avoid it entirely but Mrs Gardiner was persistent. It was a dear childhood memory, visiting Pemberley every harvest feast.

Elizabeth, clandestinely, assured herself that the master was not at home, only his sister was present and she did not mind encountering Miss Darcy.

~***~

Mrs Reynolds invited Mrs Gardiner to tour the house before the park.   
For a small fee, Elizabeth and her relatives were shown some of the public rooms ending with a picture gallery.  
Elizabeth kept in the background, letting her aunt and uncle carry the conversation.

“Lizzy, is it a true likeness?”

Elizabeth startled out of her reveries by her aunt’s inquiry. She approached the threesome and studied the painting. The likeness must have been taken recently.

“Yes, very much so.”

“Are you acquainted with Miss Darcy?” The housekeeper asked incredulously.

“A very little, I met her briefly in London last summer,” Elizabeth replied.

“My niece is better acquainted with Miss Darcy's brother, are you not, Lizzy?”  
Elizabeth stifled a groan but replied politely. “Yes, but it was a slight, passing acquaintance. He visited a friend at a neighbouring estate to my home last autumn and I did see him briefly at Rosings with Colonel Fitzwilliam at Easter.”

Mrs Reynold looked thoughtful for a moment but came to a quick decision.   
The girl knew the master, his honourable cousin and had been accepted into the home of Lady Catherine de Bourgh...

“Miss Darcy is at home, would you like to see her? I am certain she would very much appreciate a visit from a friend. Mr Darcy will not arrive until tomorrow. He is expecting a large party of friends. I am sure he would not mind.”

Elizabeth pondered her options. She could decline but Miss Darcy might think it strange if Mrs Reynolds told her about her visit later or she could accept and stay the acquired fifteen minutes.

“I would be delighted.”

Mrs Reynolds led their party to an east-facing parlour with a pale yellow colour scheme.  
Elizabeth entered behind Mrs Reynolds and immediately noticed that the girl from last summer was looking frightfully pale. Her companion sat by her left, on her right sat the vicar of Kympton.   
She recognised him from Sunday's service. The sermon had not impressed her but the vicar was decades younger than the vicar of Meryton. The ecclesiastical education must have changed...

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet to see you, Miss Darcy.”

The girl lit up.

“I have not authorized a visit, Mrs Reynolds. All visits should be approved by me when the master is away.”

“I am aware of that, Mrs Young, but this lady is an acquaintance of both Mr and Miss Darcy as well as Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam. A family friend so to speak. I will take full responsibility if the master should have any objections when he returns on the morrow.”

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet...” The vicar mused out loud. “No, I am quite certain I have never heard her name mentioned.” He was appraising her apparel, his disapproval was written on his countenance. What was it with these Derbyshire men who all found her wanting, some even before they had been introduced. Mrs Young could have filled him in but she was loathed to admit that she knew Miss Elizabeth Bennet and had failed to mention it.

Elizabeth stepped forward and curtsied. If he found her unfashionable, she would not like to add impolite to her unimpressive first impression.

“I am the sister of Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy’s friend, perhaps he is more familiar to you.”

A flinty glint appeared briefly in the vicar's eyes but his countenance smoothed out into a charming smile.

“Yes, Bingley. I heard he got married in Hertfordshire. He is expected to arrive on the morrow as well,” the vicar added.

“Miss Elizabeth, I am delighted we are finally united again. You must stay here for the rest of your visit. Oh, Mr and Mrs Gardiner as well. We have plenty of room here at Pemberley and your sister will arrive with your brother on the morrow.”

“Thank you, Miss Darcy, but we cannot impose upon you nor your brother. We are quite comfortable at The Rose And Crown in Lambton. Perhaps you can visit me there if your brother and Mrs Young will allow it. We could peruse the shops and have a pastry at Mrs James. ”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. Would you like to see my new pianoforte? My dearest brother gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, he is the best of brothers. Always so kind to me although I do not deserve it...”

“I would be delighted, Miss Darcy.”

Georgiana linked her arm with Elizabeth’s and practically dragged her out of the room while whispering in her ear: “If my dearest brother invites you and your relatives to remove to Pemberley, would you please accept. I am in desperate need of some advice and I have no one to turn to, please, Miss Elizabeth.”

The thought of Mr Darcy inviting her to stay at Pemberley almost made Elizabeth giggle. She was glad she had quelled the notion because Miss Darcy neither seemed or looked well. She did not manage to reply before Mrs Young appeared in the doorway.

“Will you play something for us, Miss Darcy?” Mrs Young tone of voice made it sound rather more like a demand than a request.

Miss Darcy acquiesced, effectively prohibiting them from any further conversation. Georgiana played two pieces before the Gardiners and Elizabeth excused themselves and left for their tour of the grounds.  
They did not see any more of Georgiana. Tired but content, they headed for Lambton an hour and a half later.

~***~

Elizabeth was gazing out of her window when a phaeton pulled up at the inn's entrance. The couple in the conveyance needed not look up for Elizabeth to recognize the siblings. Were they coming to see her? No, that was not possible or was it?

Mrs Gardiner knocked on her door a moment later and immediately entered.

“Mr and Miss Darcy are here to see you, Elizabeth. Make haste, it is not the sort of visitors one would like to keep waiting.”

Miss Darcy seemed subdued in the company of her brother. He had taken his favourite stance by the window and appeared like he was not paying them any attention. Elizabeth was not fooled, neither was Miss Darcy who stepped timidly forward.

“I have come to extend an invitation. Me and my brother would be very much obliged if you would remove to Pemberley and reside with us for the rest of your stay here in Lambton. Mr Bingley is expected to arrive in a few hours...”

Elizabeth looked at her aunt who looked altogether too pleased to object. It would not be for long, just a few days until their return to London...

“I must confer with my aunt and uncle but I would be delighted, Miss Darcy,” Elizabeth replied.

“So will I, Miss Darcy. Let me discuss it with my husband and we can give you an answer promptly.”

Mrs Gardiner was almost giddy when she left the parlour. Momentarily forgetting she was there to chaperone her niece.

The answer when she returned was of the affirmative, they would join the Darcy's in a few hours. Miss Darcy was obviously pleased while her brother showed no emotion at all. He probably had none to offer, Elizabeth thought cruelly.

~***~

When Elizabeth arrived, Jane and Bingley were already there. Jane came rushing out of the house, the sisters embraced, rocked and laughed. The observers might think they had not met in years, not merely the few weeks Jane had been away on her honeymoon.  
Georgiana stood a bit awkwardly to the side of this merriment, unused to such obvious displays of emotion.   
Arm in arm, the sisters approached. Elizabeth grabbed Georgiana's arm with her free one and tugged her along, including her in their sisterly antics. Georgiana relaxed and joined the chatter about Jane’s and Elizabeth’s recent trips and excursions. Secretly worrying that this turn of events might be an impediment to her fervent wish to speak to Elizabeth under four eyes. She needed not to fret. Jane was exceedingly glad to reunite with her sister but by no means did the sister take precedence over her husband.   
Although no opportunity for a private discussion presented itself on Elizabeth’s first day at Pemberley. Mostly because they were all gathered in the parlour, sharing their news since they had last been together. Georgiana and Elizabeth kept in the background. Mr Gardiner had no qualms about being in the centre of attention and shamelessly probed Mr Darcy on the properties for sale in the area.   
Mrs Gardiner had won her husband over, it would seem...   
Mr Darcy acted surprised initially but proved his vast knowledge of the area with some suggestions Mr Gardiner could look into. Mr Bingley joined in, he would not mind looking at a few properties himself.

Elizabeth felt gutted, it indicated that Jane would not long be her neighbour back home in Meryton. She would move far away with her husband. Leaving Elizabeth with a displeased mother and three silly sisters for company.   
With Charlotte away in Kent, her childhood home had lost some of its attraction. It was the people, not the location, that made it home...

Georgiana had noticed Elizabeth’s withdrawal from the conversation and sat down beside her.

“You seem displeased, Elizabeth. May I offer you some consolation?”

“I am well, I suppose the changes coming with everyone marrying and moving away, dawned on me all at once. Mistake me not, I am so happy for Jane, Charlotte and my aunt and uncle while pitying myself a tiny bit for being left behind.”

“Surely, your turn to marry will come?”

Elizabeth turned her gaze out the window. Perhaps her chance had been rejected in the breakfast room at Longbourn on the 27th of November? She could not bring herself to repent though. A life of service would be preferable to a life as Mr Collins wife. Not that Charlotte seemed to mind overly much...

“Only the most ardent of love could introduce me into matrimony, Georgiana.” Elizabeth smiled to remove the harsh sentiments behind her words.

“Perhaps somewhere a handsome young man is already pining for you, this very moment.”

Elizabeth laughed heartily, making Georgiana rejoice in changing her disposition.

“With little to recommend me but my winning character, I doubt anyone would need to pine. A straightforward question to my mother and it would be sorted out.  
In reality, my chances for matrimony are slim with so many of our men off to war, some not coming back...   
I had my heart set on being the loving aunt of Jane's brood of children and teach them to play the pianoforte very ill indeed.”

“Had? Is there a gentleman you long to come home?”

“I have to admit that thus far, turning one and twenty in a few days, that no one has ever come close to touching my heart... Perhaps I am not the marrying kind.”

“Nonsense, Lizzy. I hope I am near the day you fall in love, it will be a sight to behold, with your fierce approach towards everything else in your life. Poor man, he will never know what hit him.”

“Thank you, aunt Madeline. Perhaps you should drive ahead of our carriage and warn every poor gentleman from here to Hertfordshire. Desperate female approaching from the North, save yourselves while there still is a chance.”

Mrs Gardiner had come upon them unnoticed, making Elizabeth feel uncomfortable. Despite her valiant defence, Georgiana could tell Elizabeth was more embarrassed then she let on. Perhaps because she so easily grew bashful herself, she saw it in others? She decided to change the subject.

“You have your birthday coming up?”

“Yes, but not so loud, Georgiana. I prefer my coming of age to drift past unnoticed. This trip was my gift from my dear aunt and uncle, there is no need for any further notice. What more could I possibly want after this?”

Georgiana smiled compliantly while her thoughts leapt from attire to elaborate celebrations. Had not her brother and cousin urged her to take on more responsibilities? Surely a ball could be considered as such, although she would not be able to attend... Perhaps she could sneak a peek from the gallery above the ballroom.

Elizabeth’s attention would have been picked if she had been privy to another conversation, her uncle's tête-á-tête with Mr Darcy had turned from available estates to none other than herself. Mr Darcy admitted to Mr Gardiner that he had wanted to hire Elizabeth as Georgiana’s companion but she had refused.   
They had developed an easy camaraderie, unusual for Mr Darcy who was a very private man. Mr Gardiner replied that monetary gain would not be an incentive to Elizabeth, closely knitted and fiercely loyal as she was to her father. Any implication he could not provide for her would not be well received. Neither would it induce her father to accept if she was paraded around before eligible gentlemen. Mr Bennet had expressed his wish to him that his second eldest daughter should not marry but be the chosen one to look after her parents through their dotage. The only way to sway her would be if she could be of aid and her father, the promise of her return not too far into the future. Mr Bennet was very fond of Elizabeth’s company.   
With no sons to play chess with, he had taught Elizabeth who turned out to be a worthy opponent.   
Lately, Mr Gardiner had begun to wonder if Mr Bennet's eyesight was failing. He preferred for Elizabeth to see to his correspondence as well.  
Mr Darcy made a noncommittal noise. Before asking Mr Gardiner if he thought Mr Bennet would mind if Elizabeth visited Georgiana as a friend for the summer. Mr Bingley was staying here as well, he could convey her home safely when he left at the end of the summer. Mr Gardiner supposed he would not mind too much as long as Elizabeth was back before the harvest.   
The post, however, would make sending a letter and receiving a reply impossible during the few short days they had left of their northern stay.   
Mr Darcy suggested that a rider could be sent when Elizabeth, quite literally, was saved by supper being announced.

Mr Darcy surprised Elizabeth with offering his arm to Mrs Gardiner, giving her the honour of being escorted to dinner by the master of Pemberley and removing said master away from Mr Gardiner. 

Fortunately for Elizabeth, nothing had been agreed upon and, hopefully, none would before Elizabeth had the chance to disabuse her uncle of the notion that she wanted to stay at Pemberley.  
Georgiana lingered behind to make sure Elizabeth was escorted to a dining room she had not seen on her tour. She had overheard snippets of the conversation between her brother and Mr Gardner which had given her hope that her friend might stay.

“Do you think your father would allow you to stay for the summer? I would be thrilled to have your company.”

Elizabeth thought about a way to gently discourage Georgiana when Georgiana blurted out.

“It must be such a blessing to be so important to your father. To be of real use must be so comforting.”

Elizabeth’s thoughts of her father were far less charitable. She loved him dearly but she was more often than not left with a sensation of being used rather than useful. 

~***~

With such a large party, moments of privacy was difficult to come by. To corner someone in particular, nigh on impossible due to the dynamics in the group which was a hilarious study in itself. There were several chasers and preys, Elizabeth noticed. The most ridiculous was Mrs Young chasing a very reluctant Mr Darcy. She could not be right in the head to deliberately pursue such a man, why he resisted was easier to understand.   
His want of a wife had reached even her ears but with his fastidious approach to everything, Mrs Young must realise her chances were slim to none.   
At Netherfield, Miss Caroline Bingley had made her intentions clear, a handsome lady of good fortune, just waiting to be plucked. Yet, he resisted? Mrs Young was perhaps not so prudent with her favours, she was rather intimate with the vicar as well...  
Mrs Young, in cohort with reverend Wickham, were just as fastidious in keeping Georgiana with their company as soon as Elizabeth was around.

“Elizabeth!”

“Over here, Georgiana.”

Elizabeth had just revealed her secret hideaway in the garden but since it was Georgiana, she did not repent. Her uncle was down by the river with his tackle while her aunt was resting at the moment.

“I am going to visit some shops in Lambton and I was hoping you would come with me?”

“I would be delighted, Georgiana. When do we leave?”

“Could you be ready in half an hour?”

Elizabeth confirmed and hurried to let her aunt know where she was going and to refresh her attire.

~***~ 

Lambton was a quaint little village, much like Meryton. Elizabeth felt at home there with the buzzing market and inviting little shops.   
Mrs Young left her young charge in Elizabeth’s capable hands as soon as they entered the village. Heading off to take tea at Mrs James.  
Slowly but quite deliberately, Georgiana led Elizabeth to the only seamstress at hand.  
They perused the few silk fabrics the woman had on offer. It took Elizabeth awhile to realise that the luxurious fabric was meant for her.

“Do you prefer the red one? I am of a mind to give you a new gown for the ball we are having.”

“A ball? What makes you so sure I will even be invited? Besides, I guess I will be back in Hertfordshire before the blessed event commence. Oh no, Georgiana. Buy something for yourself, not me. What will your brother say if he knew you were spending your pin money on me?”

“I wish to give you a birthday gift. My brother knows. It was, in fact, his suggestion. We are planning a ball to honour our guests and it would delight me if you had something new to wear. Please let me do this for you.”  
“Chances are I will not be here for the ball, Georgiana. We leave in two days.”  
“But my brother and your uncle discussed the opportunity for you to stay for the summer.”  
“Really? I do not believe they came to an agreement though, my uncle has not mentioned anything to me. Besides, you are not yet out, will you even attend the ball?”

“Probably not, I am trying to persuade my brother to let me attend but I would take just as much pleasure aiding you with your gown as I would my own.”

Tears welled in Georgiana’s eyes and Elizabeth knew she would have to cave. She had no illusions towards Mr Darcy’s intention. He must think her awfully lacking, an embarrassment to the haughty Darcy family. Fortunately, Georgiana was nothing like him. She was a sweet and tender-hearted girl.  
“Please? It will give you something to remember me by when your handsome soldier is back from the war.”  
“I do not have any expectation nor understanding with any gentleman, soldier or not, Georgiana, but I will give you leave to buy me a gown for my birthday. I do not need it to remember you though, we can write to each other if your brother permits.”  
Georgiana lit up if it was the thought of letters or Elizabeth’s new gown was difficult to discern.

They caught up with Mrs Young at Mrs James's little tea house. The omnipresent vicar was there with her. He smiled and greeted Georgiana cordially and glared at Elizabeth as soon as Georgiana's back was turned. He really did not like her. Elizabeth felt a little uncomfortable. She was used to being liked, most of the time, and she had done nothing to warrant the vicar’s displeasure.

~***~

Elizabeth was loading the gowns she would not use the next day in her box. They were leaving on the morrow, heading for Hertfordshire to collect the Gardiner children while Elizabeth would stay at home, her aunt and uncle would proceed to London.   
Mr Gardiner had been busy looking at estates. When he was at Pemberley, he utilized every available moment to try his tackle in the river. With much luck, if their many fish courses at dinner were anything to go by. Elizabeth had not managed to corner her uncle to make sure he did not send a letter to her father to extend her stay but since the topic had not been broached, she felt safe it would not come to pass. Imagine her surprise when she was summoned to the library to discuss her future plans with her uncle.

Elizabeth stepped into the room with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her uncle awaited her, his mood seemed cheerful as he smiled at her when she entered.

“Lizzy! Come, sit by me, I have excellent news.”

“You have?” Elizabeth complied and sat down in a chair opposite her uncle. Folded her hands demurely in her lap and waited for Mr Gardiner to continue.

“I have just received an express from your father, he has given his consent to prolong your stay at Pemberley for the rest of the summer. Lizzy, you do not seem pleased... I thought you got on well with Georgiana, am I mistaken?”

“No, Georgiana is a dear girl, it is the brother I do not get along with...”

“I have seen no evidence of any animosity between you and the master of Pemberley?”

“That is because we have hardly been in the same room for the last few days. Give us two minutes in conversation and I am sure we could muster an argument. We are like chalk and cheese in every matter.”

“Do not be missish, Lizzy. You are both rational, intelligent people, neither of you are of an argumentative nature. Besides, I doubt you will see much of the brother. He is rumoured to be seeking a wife and will be much occupied with parties and balls which is why he would like some company for his sister. He indicated that once a Mrs Darcy was settled at Pemberley, Georgiana would not be needing any company so the extension of your visit should not be overly long. I cannot imagine he will suffer much trouble in finding a lady inclined to fulfil his wishes. A landed gentleman like himself do need an heir and preferably a spare for the legacy of his family to continue to prosper.   
The man has convinced me as an honourable man who takes his duties very seriously. I do not believe the man ever spends any time at leisure, unlike many other gentlemen I have encountered...”

“Cannot Miss Bingley provide the necessary companionship? I am sure she would be thrilled to be invited to Pemberley for the summer.”

“Miss Bingley is not the sort of lady Mr Darcy wants his sister to emulate. He wants her to grow her confidence but not her coquettishness nor does he wants her to appear cloying. She will be presented next spring but is too shy and too timid. Two traits you do not possess. You should know that Mr Darcy speaks very highly of you, Lizzy.   
He is used to being hunted for his wealth, and dare I say his good looks, but you have impressed him by not reaching above your station by not showing any designs on him.”

Elizabeth snorted, she could not prevent the incredulous expression, spreading over her countenance. She could not show what she did not possess... Designs on Mr Darcy? Poppycock! Even if he was the last man on earth, she would embrace spinsterhood with open arms.

“Mr Darcy is perfectly safe from me, uncle,” she managed to pronounce with very little sarcasm pervading her voice.

“What is it to be, Lizzy? Are you going to disappoint Miss Darcy?”

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. When her uncle put it like that it was difficult to reject the proposition. Mr Darcy would be occupied and Jane was present... If Mr Bingley decided on a Derbyshire estate and moved his family north. This might very well be the last summer the sisters would have the opportunity to spend much time together.   
Georgiana had mentioned that she wanted to relieve her heart of something particularly disturbing. Hitherto, there had been no opportunity for a longer, private conversation...   
Not only was her curiosity engaged but she had a hunch that Georgiana desperately wanted her aid. She could not disappoint her.

“I accept, I will stay for the summer for Georgiana's sake.”

“That is my Lizzy, I would have thought you would be thrilled but I will settle for not letting down Mr Darcy. He might prove a valuable connection for a tradesman like myself. Please, try not to aggravate him unduly?”

“I do not intend to exacerbate anyone on purpose, uncle.”

Uncle Edward patted her fatherly on the head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chalk and Cheese - This is an old expression meaning opposites and the earliest citation is in John Gower's Middle English text Confessio Amantis, 1390.


	5. Pemberley Prolonged

Chapter 5 Pemberley Prolonged

Jane and Georgiana were thrilled Elizabeth’s stay had been extended for the rest of the summer. The ball was at the forefront of their mind but Elizabeth dimmed their excitement.   
She had no intention of attending when Georgiana could not. She was, after all, therefor Georgiana's sake, not to partake in the frivolity of the brother. Not that Mr Darcy was anyone you would naturally refer to in the same sentence as levity of any kind. Still... the prospect of watching Mr Darcy hunting for a wife was hardly an incentive to partake. She secretly wonders if the stoic gentleman would transform into an affable and flirtatious Don Giovanni after some fortifying brandy or if he would stalk the outskirts and hit his prey like a vampire emerging from a dark alley.  
Ruminations aside, Elizabeth’s mind was fixed. If he wanted to find faults in her, it would not be shirking her duty towards keeping Georgiana with company.   
They did, however, have much to do with the preparations. Mr Darcy had seen it as an excellent opportunity for Georgiana to practice her hosting skills without the pressure of exhibiting during the actual event. She was in the centre of the planning and in charge of the menu, musicians, decorations and which dances should be and in which order. Mr Darcy managed the guest list himself.

The blessed event dawned upon them a week after the Gardiners had left for the south.

~***~

Elizabeth encountered Viscount Crawford in the hallway. He, his wife the viscountess and his brother, Colonel Fitzwilliam, had arrived the night before in anticipation of Darcy's grand event. He had been her partner at last nights supper and they had got on well but the Viscount was perhaps a little too fond of flirtatious behaviour for a man who had already taken a wife.   
Elizabeth had purposely avoided him the entire morning to stave off any rumours after he had blatantly overlooked everybody else at supper.  
The aforementioned viscount was now scrutinising her attire. 

“Are you not attending tonight’s ball, Miss Bennet?”  
Elizabeth slowed and turned towards the Viscount, she could not avoid a direct inquiry.  
“No, I am keeping Georgiana company during this evenings festivities, Viscount Crawford.”  
Mr Darcy approached in determined strides. Elizabeth hoped he did not object to her slight interaction with his cousin.  
“Darcy, you cannot allow this gem to hide in Georgiana's quarters during your ball. Who am I to dance with or hold an interesting conversation with, if Miss Bennet is stowed away?”  
“I am certain there will be many more suitable ladies at the ball to entertain you, Viscount Crawford,” Elizabeth countered before Darcy had any say.  
“What if I find you to be the most suitable, Miss Bennet?”  
The Viscount arched an eyebrow and Elizabeth laughed.  
“I am certain Mr Darcy will fill you in on the particulars such as clumsiness, lack of dowry and dubious connections, as soon as I have left the room. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen.”  
Elizabeth curtsied and left for Georgiana's apartment. In a couple of hours, the guests would start trickling in from far and wide. She would make sure to stay out of the way when it happened.  
~***~  
Georgiana was standing in the middle of her room in her chemise, petticoats and stockings while no less than two maids were milling around her. Two gowns were hanging near the fire to straighten out imaginary wrinkles, one of them was Elizabeth’s new red silk gown. ‘Could Georgiana be wanting to borrow it?’ Elizabeth mused as Georgiana finally noticed her arrival.  
“Oh, Elizabeth! My brother and Richard has finally relented. I am now allowed to attend the first part of the evening as a small come out amongst friends and neighbours, to prepare me for my come out in London in the spring. You will, of course, accompany me. I am to stay until supper is finished. Is it not marvellous? I am all aflutter...”  
Georgiana looked more petrified than happy, the way she kept wringing her petticoat. Elizabeth plastered on a smile and feigned happiness she did not feel.  
“Sounds wise Georgiana. You should look at it as practice before the big events in town. It must be a relief to debut before your friendly inclined neighbours and loving family as opposed to strangers in London.”  
“Yes, exactly what I have been trying to convince my brother and Richard about but they would not listen until my other cousin, the Viscount, had his say.”  
Georgiana’s demeanour di not fit her expressed sentiments but Elizabeth had too little time to ponder if she was to be ready before the revelry commenced.  
The two maids were kept busy for the next couple of hours, arranging their hair in elaborate styles, fit for a Pemberley ball.   
Georgiana and Elizabeth were spared the gruelling task of standing in the reception line. They were to enter as the first dance commenced, Georgiana was engaged with her brother for the first set and the second with her cousin Richard. Elizabeth had no partners in line but she had no intention of dancing. She had decided to chaperone Georgiana. If Mrs Young were to be present as well, she had no idea but she was not going to shirk her duty to her friend in any case. Elizabeth wished someone had guided her on her first ball, Jane was always engaged in every set which left Elizabeth sometimes wandering the outskirts of the floor with little to occupy her. The shortage of male partners in Meryton might be more pronounced than it was in Derbyshire though.   
Elizabeth had later learned that there was no shame in sitting out a set or two but as a debutant, she had felt it keenly. A mental list was rapidly forming in her mind to occupy Georgiana should she suffer the same, not that she thought it likely but it was better to be prepared in advance than suffer belated regrets.  
~***~  
Darcy, the Colonel and the Viscount awaited Georgiana and greeted her in a unified squadron when she entered, arm in arm with Elizabeth.  
“May I have this set if you are not engaged, Miss Elizabeth?” The Viscount looked at her red silk ensemble with appreciation.   
“I have no intention of dancing this evening, Viscount Crawford. My sole commitment tonight will be to aid Georgiana and I cannot perform with my back turned.”  
“Georgiana is engaged for the next three sets so I doubt she will be in need of any assistance, Miss Bennet.”  
“Your wife is heading in our direction, I would not fault your wish to honour her with the first set, Viscount Crawford.”  
The viscount heard Elizabeth’s message loud and clear. He had the audacity to wink at her.  
“Well played, Miss Bennet. I am your humble servant.”  
The viscount bowed and left to engage his wife.   
Georgiana fretted over Elizabeth’s refusal to dance. It would not do to deprive Elizabeth of her own merriment for the evening but she was hindered in making her friend see reason by the call for the first set to form on the dancefloor. She was at the head of the line with her brother.   
Georgiana had to admit that the sight of Elizabeth’s quiet vigilance following their movements through the sets was of some comfort. If she made any mistakes she was not aware of, she could inquire of Elizabeth after the set had ended.   
She did urge her brother to save a set for Elizabeth but he seemed reluctant to waste a set on a lady with little to offer. 

Mr Darcy's plan of finding a wife took precedence over favours towards his sister’s friend. Elizabeth was a good dancer though and her attire did her justice. Not that her gown at the Netherfield ball had been lacking, she always looked and behaved impeccably but she was currently occupied with his sister’s protection. Despite reverend Wickham’s insistence on the opposite, he could not entirely release Mrs Young of her culpability in the Ramsgate debacle. Elizabeth seemed more vigilant than her paid companion who was at the moment dancing with the aforementioned reverend Wickham. His old childhood friend and his father’s godson had done better as the vicar of Kympton than he initially feared. His proclivities at Cambridge had tended in an entirely different direction. It was a relief he had matured into the role or Darcy would have faced the unpalatable notion of opposing his father’s expressed last wishes.

Georgiana did not sit out a single set, Elizabeth danced none, not that she had been asked after she turned down the Viscount. The guests seemed to believe she was Georgiana’s companion rather than a friend which suited Elizabeth just fine.   
Her vigilance was perhaps not needed. Little escaped her brother who approved every dance partner Georgiana had, personally. He demanded her returned to his side after each dance and chose who she would accept next. Giving Georgiana no chance to object. He was, however, occupied during the set. He danced every dance with a new lady at each set. Young debutants and the more mature maidens of Derbyshire was delighted to be engaged although none was asked twice.   
Elizabeth did offer the master a few glances. Neither his mien nor amiability had altered much, he still wore his master of Pemberley masque but at least he was engaging the ladies rather than stalking them from the outskirts.   
Only the timid ones seemed to mind his serious expression. Those sets proceeded with not a word spoken between the participants. The bolder ladies fluttered their lashes, giggled and simpered without getting much in return, not in the form of conversation.

While Elizabeth studied the staid man, she thought it peculiar that the reverend was denied a dance with Georgiana, despite his intimate relationship with the family. He was not wealthy enough to be considered as a possible suitor but this was only practice. Elizabeth did not like the man but Darcy must enjoy his company since he was so often invited to their home.

~***~

She had, however, expected to dine with Georgiana but her partner for the supper set had led her directly to the table Mr Darcy was seated, albeit to the opposite end. There was no room for Elizabeth to sit. Georgiana and her young officer had taken up the last two places.  
She swallowed her disappointment and found herself a table with a vacant seat and filled her own plate.   
The other occupants on the table were reverend Wickham, his curate, Mrs Young and a couple of lieutenants from the Derbyshire militia.  
“You should keep better vigilance over your young charge, one of the lieutenants whispered to Reverend Wickham. Elizabeth thought the admonishment had been better directed to the lady's companion but she kept her counsel to herself. None of her dinner companions seemed to pay her any heed. Elizabeth occupied herself with studying her young friend. She seemed relaxed and enjoying herself. The young lieutenant at her side must be an old family friend since she displayed such comfort in his presence. The evening could not have unfolded any better had she wished it. Soon it would be over...   
Elizabeth sighed, it had not been the most eventful ball in her life but definitely the most illustrious. She would not have minded dancing at all but with no introductions made, her choice of partners was limited to none existing or not to her liking.   
Perhaps she should have accepted the viscount, despite him being married and too generous in his praise but Mr Darcy's words from London still smarted. Husband hunting shrew...

~***~

Mr Darcy made Georgiana offer her farewells and escorted her out of the ballroom. Elizabeth followed at a distance and joined Georgiana by the stairs.   
“Goodnight, brother. Thank you so much for allowing me to attend, I had a splendid evening.”  
“I am glad you enjoyed yourself and I am pleased to say your manners were impeccable. Perhaps we have your new friend to thank?”  
“I can assure you, Mr Darcy, that Georgiana is not in need of any guidance to act with perfect decorum. Goodnight.”  
Elizabeth proceeded up the stairs, trailing after Georgiana. She probably wanted to relate the night’s events, two times over if her previous experience with her sisters was anything to go by.  
“Miss Bennet, I was hoping you would honour me with your next set?”  
Elizabeth froze mid-step before she turned slowly towards her host.  
“Surely you intended for me to retire with Georgiana...”  
“No, she has her companion for that. Where is Mrs Young?”  
“She was sitting at the same table as me during the supper, I will go and fetch her.”  
“Good, send her to Georgiana's apartment.”  
Mr Darcy bowed and left, seeming to forget that Elizabeth had made no reply to his request. Elizabeth huffed but continued in the direction of the dining room. With so many guests, it would not do for Georgiana to remain unchaperoned for long.   
Mrs Young had not left the supper-room. She was not pleased with having her evening cut short... Her harrumphing made little impact on Elizabeth, it was not her decision to make.   
She watched as Mrs Young did as she had been told. When she turned back to the assembled guests, Mr Darcy came striding towards her with an outstretched hand. Elizabeth could choose to overlook it and reject her host in front of his distinguished guests or accept her fate, wrap her hand around his arm and dance. She wisely opted for the latter. She was to be Mr Darcy's guest for another two weeks but she did not have to like it...  
The unlikely couple received some odd looks when they entered the line of dancers a little late. Quickly catching up by intercepting a chain of four to make a chain of six. The rapid partner swaps made conversation difficult which suited Darcy but not Elizabeth. If it was silence he wanted, she was not of a mind to oblige him. She plastered on a smile and sweetly remarked upon Georgiana's successful debut.  
“Georgiana did well tonight, would you not say?” Elizabeth inquired gaily.  
“Yes, I suppose I owe you my gratitude for having such a good influence on my sister, Miss Bennet.”  
“By no means, Mr Darcy, Georgiana's merit was entirely of her own making.”   
The dance separated them before Mr Darcy could make any reply.   
“I am pleased to see she can enjoy a ball, Miss Bennet. I had some worries she would be too shy and timid to receive suitors when we travel to town but she seems to have outgrown much of her reticence while she still is not discerning enough to be trusted to choose her own partners.”  
“You of all should be aware that a lady cannot choose her dance partners, it is customary to wait until asked and if you refuse more than two, you must sit out the rest of the evening.”  
“There are ways around it like Miss Bingley who simply implies the set is taken until someone more eligible requests her hand.”  
Elizabeth’s reply was cut off by another round of partner swaps until they ended up together for the end of the quadrille. The next dance in their set was Ginny's market which had no swaps at all. In between rather close and intimate hand-holding and the occasional hand resting on each other's waists, the only reprieve she had was moving down the line, with Mr Darcy.  
“Could one not dance without thought of matrimony but for the enjoyment alone?”  
“Not when you are a wealthy heiress.” Mr Darcy obviously did not hold such worries for herself.  
“Could not a sensible lady with her own fortune have another choice in the matter? She does, after all, have the means to support herself... I would think she need not marry at all if she has not the inclination.”  
“Every woman wants to marry...”  
“Do they?”  
“Certainly, who else would manage her affairs?”  
“By manage, do you mean gambling away her fortune in games of card, making bad investments or perhaps spend it on housing his inamorata in the fashionable area in town?”  
Elizabeth tried to keep her voice down as much as possible but the guests were beginning to notice their not so friendly exchange.  
“Which is why the lady should follow her guardians’ advice, not frolic with every red coat in sight.”  
“I cannot believe you are referring to Georgiana, she danced with one officer if you do not count your cousin. Mayhap your real concerns are if she was to cohort with those you deem beneath her, myself included.”  
“I would not see her married into your sphere, that is correct but I would not mind her being friendly.”  
“Your sister has a substantial dowry.”  
“Yes, she should be able to make an excellent match, perhaps even a title.” Mr Darcy mused with a pleased expression.  
“It could certainly be a prosperous one but I would still wish for some affection involved in the transaction. Until death do us apart is rather a long time spent with someone you cannot abide...”  
Mr Darcy frowned but made no reply.  
Their dance finally ended, Elizabeth curtsied and tried to turn away but Mr Darcy wrapped her hand around his arm, intent on escorting her back to Mr Bingley. Elizabeth’s heart went out to Georgiana who had such a determined brother. The poor girl had not much to look forward to. Elizabeth felt it was her obligation to make the remainder of her time as a maiden, as pleasant as possible. The memories would be something to fall back on dreary days.  
Mrs Throwbridge cut them off with her insipid daughter. Elizabeth had high hopes she could be a friend to Georgiana when she was first introduced to Miss Throwbridge but a few exchanges had disabused her of the notion. The girl was mean-spirited and more interested in the brother than the sister...  
“It is good of you to dance with the help, Mr Darcy, but would you not find more pleasure in dancing with a gently bred lady?” Lady Throwbridge not so subtly inquired.  
“Miss Bennet is not in my employ, Lady Throwbridge. She is my sister's friend from Hertfordshire.”  
“What was the name of your father's estate?”  
“Longbourn, near the small town of Meryton.”  
“No, I have never heard of it, must be very modest...” Lady Throwbridge pretended to address her daughter, knowing full well Elizabeth had related the particulars a few hours earlier.  
“Yes, it is about the same size as Lambton...” Elizabeth plastered on a smile as she deliberately mistook their meaning and turned towards Mr Darcy.  
“You are all so fabulously well matched, I am a disruption to this illustrious picture. Thank you for the set, Mr Darcy. It was... Enlightening.”  
Elizabeth sauntered away to her brother, where several gentlemen had queued up for an introduction. Elizabeth’s plan of retiring was abruptly changed with the sudden onslaught of most willing dance partners. Her evening picked up and ended on a happy but tired note.


	6. Pemberley Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I solemnly promise that there will be a HEA for ODC. I promise to give Darcy a more than adequate set down that will have him eating humble pie for the rest of his life. Now, onwards with the story...

Chapter 6 Pemberley Revelations

Most of the houseguests slept late the next day but not Elizabeth. A feeling of unrest had unexplainably settled within. Perhaps she had gone too far, opposing Mr Darcy while they danced?   
It might be the peril she felt Georgiana was in if her stubborn brother did not realize that admiration and respect mattered in a marriage. Yet, it did not sit well with her that no one had engaged her for a dance until it had dawned on the gentlemen present that she was not the hired help but a guest. Had she not herself proudly proclaimed, not so long ago in Meryton, that dancing, not poetry was the food of love? Utter nonsense, there was not a dance in the world who could make her fall in love with Mr Darcy...  
She wished she could will the last two weeks of her stay to go by quickly. Georgiana was thriving if one overlooked the dreary brother of which Elizabeth had no influence. Unless her other guardian could be worked upon...  
Elizabeth trotted the now familiar path towards the top of the hill the house rested upon. The view was spectacular and deprived her of unwanted thoughts. To just be and breathe, quite heavily as she reached the rewarding summit.  
~***~  
An uneventful week passed after the ball but a storm was brewing at Pemberley. The party was gathered in the parlour when the discussion veered into marriage. Who started on the potent topic, no one could relate afterwards but Elizabeth made the unfortunate comment. Comparing matrimony to slavery...   
Not that she was against the abolition of slavery, quite the contrary but the act had thus far not had the desired effect of freeing the slaves only ending the trade.  
“Despite the fact that the slave trade has been abolished in the act of 1807, slavery still continues. The bill against the trade itself has not freed the many people already bound which constituted of 400 000 new British slaves between 1801-1807 alone. Much like a gentleman's wife, they have no rights by the law and are still bound to their owner.” Elizabeth remarked.  
“You compare marriage to slavery?” Mr Darcy had an edge to his voice that did not brook well but Elizabeth wanted her point of view understood.  
“Not in the sense of workload or living conditions but in the eyes of the law. A married lady has no rights to decide her own fate. Once she has spoken her vows, she is considered her husband’s property and has to follow whatever her husband dictates, she cannot own property and her fortune becomes her husband's. In some cases, pin money is a small substitute for a large fortune. It might not have been so bad had the husband offered the same leniencies towards his wife as he affords himself but that is rarely the case.” Elizabeth tried to explain but she was aware she was doing it poorly. What she wanted to explain, could not be voiced in company.  
“Like what?”  
Elizabeth sighed, Mr Darcy already had a poor opinion of her. What did it matter if she sunk even further in his esteem? Soon enough she would be on her way home.  
“Leaving his wife at his country estate while he is in town flaunting his paramour at the theatre, amongst her friends no less. It is degrading...   
A lady is expected to come to the marriage chaste while the husband has no such qualms about his own purity before marriage nor any scruples inflicting his wife with the French disease. I guess she is allowed to defraud her husband when the heir and the spare have been delivered if she survives the birth.   
A man would be expected to remarry quickly, should his wife not survive the peril. The want of an heir takes precedence over almost everything else, while a widowed wife would be shunned remarrying in less than two years of widowhood.   
Some treat their slaves appallingly, torturing them into obedience, like some husband's who have chosen to marry a lady with a little more spirit than they would have preferred. I guess the dowry or connections was the inducement...   
The law cannot intervene as long as the husband does not beat her with a stick thicker than his thumb nor kill his wife, that is, at least, frowned upon.  
Tell me, Mr Darcy, why should any lady choose to marry? A wealthy heiress might live comfortably on her own with her own household without the perils of childbirth nor a capricious husband. She will be deprived of the joy of having her own children which I confess is not a small forfeiture to a woman but there are many children in want of a home at the orphanages...”

Mr Darcy was speechless, not a small feature, Elizabeth conjectured but she doubted it was in her favour...

“I did not know you were a bluestocking, Miss Bennet. Have you been to many of their meetings in town?”

Elizabeth chuckled mirthlessly.

“Yes, a woman with opinions must be a bluestocking because we are not rational creatures are we, Mr Darcy? I believe you are in luck though because there are still many ladies who would prefer fortune and standing in society before respect and admiration in her marriage. Caring very little about their husband's character. Yet, there are those who are too timid to express their own opinion, who cow to the superior sex's guidance.”

“I guess your own lack of fortune is the base of your misanthropic views.”

“In which I count myself fortunate, Mr Darcy. I will never have to second guess a gentleman's attention towards me, with only the deepest of love to recommend myself.”

Georgiana, who had wide-eyed followed their argument, suddenly rose and sprinted out into the garden.

Elizabeth moved to follow but Mr Darcy stalled her.

“You have done quite enough madam. I am reconsidering if my invitation for your prolonged sojourn at Pemberley was a bit hasty. I suggest you do not interact much with Georgiana for the rest of your stay.”

“If you wish...”

“I do.”

Mr Darcy went in pursuit of his sister, raised voices could be heard from the garden but not for long. A chastened Georgiana came inside but did not even glance at Elizabeth. She proceeded up to her suite of rooms.

~***~

The previous argument put a pall over supper. The Pemberley party supped in silent contemplation which made Elizabeth feel wretched. She should not have provoked Mr Darcy and ruined Mr Bingley and Jane's last days as his guests. It was a good thing they spent so much time away searching for an estate because the ambience at Pemberley was strained at best and she was entirely at fault.  
Elizabeth excused herself as soon as the meal ended. Georgiana had pleaded herself indisposed and had taken her meal in her room. Elizabeth hoped that by removing herself, the strained atmosphere would lift. Allowing the other occupants to have a pleasant evening.  
Her chamber was a pleasant place to while away an evening. She brought a book to the window seat for better lighting and immersed herself in Byron's poems. Her father was not particularly fond of the poet, siding with a sneering review posted in The Edinburgh Review a year after his first book of poems had been published. He owned none of his work. Elizabeth had previously found Hours of Idleness in the Pemberley library but the poems seemed commonplace at best. Soon, the toll of the day combined with the dull poetry lulled her into sleep. Her head rested on the cold windowpane, her book lay idle in her lap when she was startled awake by someone scratching at her door.   
“Enter,” she called, believing it to be the maid who had come to aid her undressing. Instead, it was Georgiana with a finger to her lips. Signalling for Elizabeth to be quiet until she had closed the door.  
“Georgiana, as much as I would like to see you, you should probably not be here. Your brother would not approve. I am so sorry my tongue ran away with me earlier today. I should not have provoked your brother and ruined his trust in me. I am afraid he asked me to keep my distance to you for the rest of my stay and I cannot say that I blame him. I overstepped and must take the consequences, I regret that it will have an effect on you because you are the innocent party in this brouhaha of my making.”  
“Do not distress yourself, Elizabeth. He will never find me here. I dismissed my maid with strict instructions not to disturb me until tomorrow morning. He will never know and I am in desperate need of your advice. Please!”  
“I will hear you out, of course, but I am by no means promising to give you any sage advice. I am starting to think I am better served by staying silent as opposed to always voice my opinions.”  
“You must not, I thought you so very brave when you dared gainsay my brother. None ever do, not even Richard...  
I mentioned when you first came to visit Pemberley that I needed someone to talk to. I am more than ever, convinced that you are exactly the one that may advise me...  
I made a wretched mistake once and the repercussions have plagued me ever since. I promised my brother to never speak of it to anyone and I have tried valiantly to honour his request him but it is gnawing me from within and I do not think I can bear it any longer.”

Elizabeth did not know what to reply. Her brother and guardian had explicitly stated he wanted her nowhere near his sister but who could resist such pleading from a fellow damsel in distress? In the end, Georgiana left her with little choice as she started to relate the matter without any input from Elizabeth.  
“From a propriety view, would you say a lady is compromised by strolling along the seashore in male company with her companion at a safe talking distance but within full view of everything that passes?”  
“No, as long as you were walking and under supervision, it does not suggest anything untoward.”  
“Just as I thought... Are you compromised or acting wantonly if you receive an old family friend who comes by to call and offer him a cup of tea?”  
“No, not if you are properly chaperoned by say a companion or a close, married relative.”  
“Exactly!” Georgiana threw her hands in the air before started pacing in front of Elizabeth.  
“Exactly what I have tried to explain to my brother but he would not listen. He had heard reverend Wickham's description of the events and was too furious to even hear me out.”  
“Mr Wickham accosted you?”  
“No, well... He did invite me to take a few strolls along the beach with him but he is such an old man.”  
“I would not deem him an old man but he certainly is much older than you.”  
“Mrs Young thought it entirely appropriate for him come to tea and walk out with me but he made remarks upon my person that made my skin crawl. I could not care less about how beautiful he believes I am nor how grown and womanly I have become. He even suggested I was ready to become a wife which I do not dispute but I will never be his wife. I cannot abide the man. Still, my brother insists on inviting him for supper and make him and Mrs Young my guardians when he is away. Suddenly, they have become his most trusted allies.”  
“Have you related these exchanges to your brother?”  
‘Mr Wickham should not have ladled his paramours charge with such speech, it was simply not done and reeked of taking advantage of his position as a the Kympton vicar.’ Elizabeth wondered if Mr Darcy was aware of this turn of events. ‘Surely, the relationship between Mr Wickham and Mrs Young could not be a mystery to him. Their attention towards each other was too marked.’  
“I tried but he would only listen to Mr Wickham and Mrs Young. While I was in Ramsgate, Mr Wickham sent my brother a letter stating that I had become too familiar with a man and was in the troughs of ruining myself and run off to elope.”  
“Mr Wickham warned your brother against his own advances? The nerve of the man, I am of a mind to box his ears myself.”  
“Not exactly... There was another man that I did not mind strolling the beach nor exchanging compliments with. Not an eerie, old man like Mr Wickham but a handsome young officer with good connections albeit of limited means. He is a family friend, not the son of my father’s steward as Mr Wickham is. His father is a baronet but his older brother will inherit the title.”  
“Did you ever manage to explain this to your brother?”  
“When he arrived at Ramsgate, he soon became too angry to listen. Stating his disappointment in my perceived failings, proclaiming I should have known better.   
The conversation did not get off on a good start because he asked me if I had been out walking and accepted calls which I had but not in the way he had been told. I did not know the lies Mr Wickham had fed him. I despaired of ever seeing Hugh again when Fitzwilliam became so angry. I am not used to being the recipient of a scolding and I am afraid I did not handle it well. I may have threatened to elope if we were forbidden to see each other again which was certainly not the right thing to say. My brother practically exploded in anger. He absolutely despises me for my perceived weakness of agreeing to an elopement. Hugh would never ask that of me... I only said so because I was angry, I never had any intention of eloping, neither had Hugh. It was never brought up in any of our conversations.  
But it was too late to go back on my words. My brother did not believe me and accused me of lying to his face. He immediately hauled me back to London. As soon as he had concluded his business we were off to Pemberley where I have been secluded ever since. Walking on eggshells to make Fitzwilliam trust me again and avoid Mr Wickham's unwanted attention. I have tried to broach the subject with my brother since but he does not listen to me, only lectures me on the perils of a ruined reputation. You heard yourself what my brother expect from my marriage... He will never approve of Hugh because he is not of the highest sphere nor is he wealthy enough for a Darcy heiress. Having you here has been such a blessing, Elizabeth. To finally be able to voice my troubles out loud feels so refreshing.”

Elizabeth felt, if possible, even more wretched for voicing her opinions. Georgiana had done nothing untoward in her opinion. Misfortunate circumstances had led to a misunderstanding between brother and sister. A situation Elizabeth highly doubted she could do anything towards rectifying after she had alienated herself from Mr Darcy. He would not want to hear anything she might have to say at the moment or likely, ever.  
“Have you tried to speak to your brother after his tempers had calmed?”  
“No, I dare not. As it is, he has no notion of who the officer is. If he ever found out, he might take actions towards prohibiting me from ever seeing him again. Deliberately separating us for all eternity it. I would simply die...”  
Georgiana, as all teenaged girls in Elizabeth’s experience, obviously had a dramatic streak.   
It was, however, another concern that made dread settled in Elizabeth’s stomach, she had to ask...

“Georgiana, have you been seeing this officer clandestinely after your return to Pemberley?”  
“Oh no, I have not...”  
“Good, because that would not be wise. Affairs that have to be performed in secret, might very well lead to ruin.”  
“My hope is that my brother will see Hugh for the good man he is and we can openly enter into a courtship when I have had my come out next spring. If he learns beforehand that he was the man I met in Ramsgate, I am afraid it will prohibit him from forming an accurate opinion based on perceived affronts rather than his real merits.”  
“I wonder why Mr Wickham or Mrs Young have not mentioned his name to Mr Darcy. They must have known if they chaperoned you.”  
“Not Mr Wickham, he was not around but Mrs Young was when he called. She might have told him later, I suppose...  
The strangest thing is that my brother believes he is an ensign. Hugh was accompanied by a young ensign on one occasion. I am afraid I do not remember his name...”

“What if your brother never approves? What then?”  
Georgiana sighed heavily.  
“Then we wait until I become of age...”  
‘Young love,’ Elizabeth mused. Untainted by realities and so intense it hurt more than it pleased.   
She would not discourage the girl, not that it was likely she would manage to succeed. Reality had a way of making itself known, with time. She was not as confident as Georgiana that it would work itself out but she could have done so much worse than a younger son of a baronet. If he was a Colonel he would make decent wages to afford a wife. If not, they must probably wait until he had worked himself up the ranks.  
She wondered at Mrs Young twisting the truth. Not that she thought she was incapable of telling untruths but what could she gain by it? Other than putting Georgiana in a worse light than she deserved.

~***~

Mr Bingley had found the property he wanted to buy and postponed their departure with a couple of days. It was perhaps a little further from Pemberley than he initially envisioned but the perks that came with it more than made up for the distance. Thirty miles was a little much to be travelling back and forth in one day which made him choose to spend a couple of nights away, taking Jane with him. Mr Bingley never went anywhere without his wife. Unaware of the quarrel between Elizabeth and his friend, a taciturn agreement had been made by the two opponents that he needed not know, neither did anyone else. It was never mentioned by either party. Both Bingley and Jane were too occupied with the purchase to pay any mind to their surroundings.  
It did leave Elizabeth with little to occupy herself over the next few days. Georgiana had made no further attempts to interact, respecting her brother's wishes. Mrs Young and reverend Wickham had no further interest in the guest who had for some mysterious reason fallen from the master’s grace. Richard had long since returned to his barrack.  
Elizabeth did not mind much being left to her own devices. Usually, she had breakfast early when only Mr Darcy was around. He made no effort to engage her in conversation, neither did she try to engage him in any form of communication. They went about their business as if the other occupant of the breakfast room had not been present. When Elizabeth had satiated her hunger, she put two rolls in her pocket and headed out.  
The hill behind the house had been sufficiently explored, today she headed in the opposite direction. Following the lush landscape of the River Derwent's northern direction towards the peaks. Not that she was aiming to reach the peaks on foot, she just wanted to explorer untrodden territory, wade in a small pond at a bend in the river course and eat her rolls when she was hungry. She had forgotten to bring anything to drink which she rectified by running her hand in the river, drinking the clear water. Of course, the results were dirty marks on her skirt where her knees had rested on the ground. Elizabeth shrugged and headed home, several hours after she had left. She had to hasten her strides to have time to change for supper.

Elizabeth had no more than sat foot inside the door when Mr Darcy bore down on her with knitted brows and his lips pressed into a thin line. He took one look at her apparel, his eyes widened...

“What on earth have you been doing all these hours? Were you lost? Did you have a fall?”

His eyes reverted back to her dirty skirts.

“I have been strolling along the river which means I was certainly not lost and I did not even trip. My dirty skirts are from sitting on my knees to have a sip of river water.”

Mr Darcy glared, Elizabeth met his gaze calmly.

“Give someone notice before you leave, I was about to send out a search party for you.”

“Who should I give notice? My brother and sister are at Kimberly Height, I am not allowed to speak to Georgiana... Should I bother the master with my trivial concerns or perhaps the always present vicar is in need of my confession? Albeit I doubt I would be of interest now that he and his accomplice have unencumbered access to Georgiana. Pay attention to those who matter to you, Mr Darcy. She might be in need of it, I certainly am not.”

Elizabeth marched up the stairs, mainly to prohibit herself from making any more foolish statements. What was it with Mr Darcy that could turn a sensible woman into a fire-spitting dragon with merely a glance.   
Elizabeth believed she was level headed in most instances but Mr Darcy pushed all her buttons at once, provoking her to fervent retaliations.


	7. The Stubbornness About

Chapter 7 The Stubbornness About 

The carriage was ready to leave. Elizabeth, Mr and Mrs Bingley expressed their gratitude towards the hospitality they had received and said their farewells to the residents of Pemberley who at least half would be anxious to see them go.   
Elizabeth was right but not in the sense she perceived. Mr Darcy retreated to his study forthwith, leaving strict instructions to his housekeeper that he was not to be disturbed while Georgiana eagerly waved until the carriage could no longer be seen. She instantly broke down in tears and retired to her room, demanding not to be disturbed.  
Mrs Reynolds had noticed Georgiana's improved spirits after the vivacious country Miss had entered Pemberley. It was going to be hard for the young girl not to have anyone of her own age around. She would let her grieve the loss of a friend in peace. It had not escaped Mrs Reynolds that the master did not share his sister’s sentiments. His voice was clipped when he spoke to the aforementioned lady, his bearing stiff and apprehensive.   
Neither had his search for a wife borne the fruits she had hoped for. The lad needed some levity in his life who had taken an all too serious turn after the late Mr Darcy had passed. But who would be good enough?

~***~

The Bingley party did not travel very far on their first day. The nearest town to Bingley's new estate, Kimberley Heights, was Nottingham. Five and thirty miles south of Pemberley. Less than half a days travel but Mr Bingley wanted to explore the town to familiarise himself with what was on offer there and what he needed to order from London before he and his wife moved in. 

He had ordered rooms for them at the Ye Old Trip To Jerusalem which was more of an alehouse than an inn but it had two chambers they let out to travellers. The old building rumoured to have been built in 1189. The year Richard Lionheart became king and pope Gregory VIII ordered the third crusade to the Holy Land.   
It was erected against Castle Rock where Nottingham Castle was situated. The stone walls gave it a medieval ambience, perfect for late-night ghost stories.   
Originally, it had served as a brewery for the castle with its caves that had been dug out of the soft sandstone.  
Elizabeth suspected the inn had been chosen more for its tasty ale than its accommodations which were fine. The rooms were small but the bed had a decent mattress.

Arriving at midday left an ample amount of time to peruse what Nottingham had to offer and time to buy some small gifts to those who waited at home. The inn was situated in the centre of activities with market carts and shops in abundance. The Bingleys and Elizabeth did not retire to the inn before it was time for supper. The inn had a private parlour but Bingley wanted to get to know the locals. With his new estate merely three miles up the road, it was important to establish connections.

The meal had long since been devoured, Elizabeth thought it was time to retire as the locals, Mr Bingley was so eager to befriend, were becoming too boisterous for her taste. Her thoughts were proven right when the door flew up and someone tall and ominous strode in pointing a long finger at her. Raindrops were dripping from his hat and greatcoat, his breeches were drenched in mud.

“You!”

Elizabeth quaked, it was true she had once uttered that she had a stubbornness about her that would not allow her to be intimidated. Her courage always rose to the occasion but that was before she had stood up facing a livid Mr Darcy. His eyes had turned into narrow dark pits and they were directed at her. His mouth was drawn into a sneer and his finger pointed directly at her, trembled in pure rage.

“What have you done to my sister?”

Mr Bingley was the calm in the storm surrounding her. All the patrons at the pub had gone eerily quiet, all their countenances were turned in her direction. Waiting for her reply in eager anticipation. Not one was offering her any sort of aid but gleefully watched the spectacle.

“Mr Stanford, is the private parlour still vacant?” Mr Bingley inquired.

The hostelry’s host nodded. Mr Bingley grabbed Mr Darcy's elbow and hauled him in out into the hallway, nodding for Elizabeth to follow. She did so reluctantly, strengthened by her sister’s arm enveloping hers.

Mr Darcy wrenched free of Mr Bingley's restraining hold on his arm and paced the length of the parlour.

“Where are you hiding my sister?” Mr Darcy's voice had flinty edge she had never heard before, not even when they quarrelled, but his accusation made no sense to her.

“I do not understand your meaning, Mr Darcy.” Elizabeth had managed to collect herself and could voice her objection with the resemblance of a steady voice.

Mr Darcy was not to be assuaged. He advanced towards her with his towering being.

“Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley is missing and I am absolutely certain that you had something to do with it.” 

The pointed finger had returned to wave in front of her face. For some strange reason, it calmed Elizabeth further. She drew a ragged breath to fortify herself and raised her green eyes from the digit to the countenance of its owner.

“I have no idea of what you are talking about, Mr Darcy. If your sister has left her home, it has nothing to do with me.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Mr Darcy tone of voice had turned mocking. “You with your marrying for love nonsense must have turned her head. We that are born and bred in the higher spheres are not afforded such romantic drivel. We have to marry for connection, station in life and wealth!” Mr Darcy's voice had risen to shouting level but Elizabeth did not even flinch.

“Why?” She inquired.

Mr Darcy sputtered, his hand flew through his hair as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Because our family and society at large expect it of us. Because we have a family legacy to uphold, an estate to leave prosperous for the generations to come.”

“Very noble of you, Mr Darcy but the latter I believe fall on your shoulders alone. Georgiana is not to inherit Pemberley.”

“She might if I cannot find one decent lady to marry. Believe me, I have searched.”

“Oh, I have no trouble believing you, Mr Darcy. You mentioned your list of requirements during your stay at Netherfield, no lady will ever live up to your expectations. Perhaps you should settle for a little less.   
I believe you have a cousin sitting quietly at home, waiting for you to make up your mind. She has all the wealth and connections you desire... But your lack of marital prospects is not what you came here to discuss. It is Georgiana. Have you asked Mrs Young or reverend Wickham where she might be?”

“Mrs Young was certain that your stellar recommendation of love has driven her to elope with that ensign she was carousing with last summer. Unwin Coad, a miner son from Cornwall. Uncouth and illiterate but devilishly handsome.”

“Hugh...” The word left her mouth before she had the wherewithal to stop it.

“Lieutenant Denny?”

“Who? I only know his first name and it was not as Mr Wickham described it. From what she has told me, he was an officer, an old family friend and acted like the perfect gentleman. He called on her and took her for a stroll on the beach but Mrs Young was with them at all times and there was never any mention of eloping or marriage.   
As I perceive it, Mr Wickham made some advances towards her but she was not interested. He discovered that Georgiana had a tender for an officer with the Christian name Hugh and took pains to put an end to it forthwith. His goal, I believe, is to forward himself as an eligible suitor for Georgiana. Perhaps by claiming her ruined and make you desperate to be rid of her. His mistress seems not to mind much as she is backing up his story.”

“Who?”

“You cannot have missed the familiarity between your vicar and Miss Darcy's companion.”

“Mr Wickham is aiding Mrs Young through her grief after the loss of her husband. Besides, it was she that alerted me to the peril Georgiana was in at Ramsgate. She would not have sent me an express, begging me to come and rescue my sister from doing something foolish if she had a guilty conscience.”

“You believe that if it brings you comfort. If Wickham's seduction had gone awry, it may have been the only way to save their own hide.”

Mr Darcy's anger evaporated, left him drained and hollow. He sat down on a chair, resting his head in his hands.

“I need to go to Sir Llewellyn and inquire after his son's whereabouts.”

“Your neighbour?”

“Yes, his youngest son, Lieutenant Denny's first name is Hugh. Georgiana danced the supper dance with him and supped with him afterwards at the ball. I should have known something was off when she appeared so comfortable in his presence.”

“Yes, I noticed. I asked her if she was seeing the officer she met in Ramsgate clandestinely and I do not believe she lied when she refuted it.”

“No, she saw him openly at my ridiculous ball.”

“I would not claim it ridiculous. We had a pleasant evening in good company.”

“Yes, I noticed...”

“What is that supposed to mean, Mr Darcy. I did not let Georgiana out of my sight as long as she was present. More than you can say about her paid companion but I am absolutely certain nothing untoward happened during Georgiana's participation.”

“Forgive me, Miss Bennet. I did not mean to imply you had shirked any duties that were not even your own to have, as you so eloquently pointed out to me. Georgiana and Hugh may have planned a lot of mischief during their lengthy tête-á-tête at supper.”

Jane put a comforting hand on Mr Darcy's arm. The Bingleys had so forth ben silent bystanders.

“Nothing more can be accomplished tonight. It is dark and the rain is coming down heavily. It is not safe to travel during these conditions. We will leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Perhaps your sister had wandered off to have a little time for herself and is currently resting peacefully at Pemberley. We should retire as well, it is late. Elizabeth, would you mind sharing a room with me. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy may share the other.”

“Of course, Jane. It will be like old times, chatting away long into the night.”

“I doubt it, we are both too tired.”

“Yes, I suppose so. You may retire first, Jane. I need to refresh myself before tucking in.”

“Come, Darcy. We should make arrangements for tomorrow before we retire.”

Mr Darcy followed Mr Bingley somewhat dejectedly. He made no protests at the arrangements that were being made on his behalf which were in itself unusual...

Elizabeth lingered in the private parlour. Ordered a glass of wine that she drained with trembling hands. It afforded Jane fifteen minutes before she entered her chamber. Jane was already tucked into bed with the covers drawn up to her neck. Her back was turned and she had extinguished the candles. Elizabeth wondered if she might have fallen asleep, she was so quiet.   
She tiptoed behind the screen and removed her dress. She had one of her short, front laced stays on as she knew from experience that not all the inn's had a maid available when she needed it and the short stays were more comfortable while sitting down for hours on end in the carriage.   
She left her shift on and padded to the bed. Edging towards the heat Jane radiated in her sleep. Not too close to waking her but near enough to feel the warmth. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~***~

Elizabeth awoke with the blackbirds’ twitters. A heavy heat was wrapped around her midsection. She stifled a chuckle, Jane must be used to sleeping with Mr Bingley by now because she had never been this fond of closeness when they had shared a bed at Longbourn...

Slowly, she pried her eyes open. It would probably be an eventful day, fortunately, the skies had cleared and blue skies reigned beyond her window.  
She looked down and frowned, the arm that rested on her waist was covered in black hairs, much too hairy to belong to Jane and rather muscled and sinew. She gasped and the arm tightened around her.

She turned her head to look at the person who lay behind her. She wrenched out the grip and was on her feet at the opposite end of the room within the blink of an eye.

“What is the meaning of this, Miss Bennet?”

“Keep your voice down, Mr Darcy. If anyone discovers you here, you might walk off unscathed but my reputation will be utterly ruined.”

“Yes, I suspect this was an attempt of a compromise. Standing in full view in your flimsy shift...”

Elizabeth gasped and covered herself as best as she could.

“May I remind you that you are in my room, Mr Darcy. Wearing nothing at all, it would seem.”

Mr Darcy pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Rest assured, Mr Darcy. I do not want to marry you any more than you want to marry me. In fact, if you were the last man in the world, it would still be an I thank you but no.   
If we both act rationally, one of us removing ourselves from the room unnoticed and none would be the wiser as long as neither you nor I never speak of this to anyone.”

Elizabeth did not wait for the reply but scampered behind the screen to dress herself for the day. Her hands shook as she laced her stays and donned her gown.

“Are you decent?”

“Yes.” Mr Darcy replied but when she stepped out from behind the screen, he was still in bed under the covers.

“I thought you had dressed, Mr Darcy.”

“With you peeking from behind the screen, I think not.”

Elizabeth could have laughed out loud had not the man been so infuriating conceited.

“Fine,” Elizabeth uttered through clenched teeth. She went and found her shawl resting on a chair. Walked to the corner of the room turned her back on Mr Darcy and covered her head with her shawl.

“This may come as a surprise to you, Mr Darcy, but I have no wish to lay my eyes upon you au naturel. When I espy an unclothed male body, it will my future husband and none other. An uncommon sentiment in your sphere, I am sure, but we unwashed prefer monogamy to the depravity of the upper éclat.”

She could hear him shuffling behind her but she did not move a muscle until he expressively told her he was dressed.

Flushed by the heat and the recycled air under her shawl, she ripped off the garment and drew a refreshing breath of air.

“It is better that you remove yourself, Mr Darcy. It would look odd if I was to enter the common room unchaperoned.”

“Are you going to scream as soon as I open the door?”

Elizabeth sighed, fetched her shawl and tied it around her mouth as a gag.

Mr Darcy smiled, what a rare treat. She had never seen it before, at least, not that she could remember... He turned and walked out the door. Elizabeth held her breath, listening for any signs that he may have encountered anyone as he was leaving her room. She heard nothing but his descending footsteps down the stairs. Elizabeth gulped down some air and relaxed.

~***~

The carriage was ready but pointed at the opposite direction of where they had been supposed to head out this morning. Mr Bingley absolutely insisted on being of aid to his friend, stating that Mr Darcy would have done the same if it had been his sister. Elizabeth could have sworn Mr Darcy mutter that if it had been Mr Bingley's sister, not even Bingley would have searched for her but rather would have celebrated her departure.   
Elizabeth immediately took umbrage. Miss Bingley had uttered some unwise opinions but she did not believe she deserved such contempt. She had not learned to hold her tongue and could not stop herself from remarking as he entered the carriage.

“Are you sure you dare to enter the carriage with an unmarried female with only two chaperones, Mr Darcy?”

Bingley laughed and patted her shoulder.

“You are so droll, Elizabeth. Even I have noticed that you are one of the few females that seem immune to my strapping friend's charm. It is quite unusual, I assure you. Perhaps it is a Bennet trait since my Jane overlooked my friend to my eternal gratitude...”

“Or every rational creature,” Elizabeth muttered to herself. Mr Darcy must have heard because he was eying her suspiciously. Elizabeth smiled and cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to gainsay her, until he reverted his eyes. 

~***~

Georgiana had not returned to Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds came running down the stairs before the carriage had come to a full stop. Her disappointment when no Georgiana emerged from the carriage, was visible for all to see.   
Mr Darcy inquired after Mrs Young but she had gone to visit the vicar to pray as she was too distraught by Georgiana's disappearance.  
He immediately set out for Penwhite Park, the residence of Sir Llewellyn, lieutenant Denny's father, on his horse. 

Lieutenant Denny followed him back to Pemberley. Questions had evoked even more concerns and Mr Darcy was of a mind to get to the bottom of the conundrum. Elizabeth disagreed, she believed there was simply not enough time...

“I think we should go to Gretna Green,” she suggested to Mr Darcy.

“Why?” For the first time, he did not jump to the conclusion she wanted to marry him.

“Because I fear she is heading there with an unwanted suitor, against her will.”

“Who? Denny is here, Mr Wickham is in his rectory.”

“Is he? Are you taking Mrs Young's word for it?”

“Denny is right in front of me and I have no reason to suspect that anyone in my employ has any reason to lie to me. I am not a tyrannical master.”

“There might be other incentives to lies, Mr Darcy.”

“Such as?”

“Monetary gain. Mr Wickham may have offered to pay Mrs Young for her cooperation to gain access to Georgiana. They both lied about what happened in Ramsgate.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I trust Georgiana. She is young and somewhat naive but she is not worldly enough to lie with any conviction. Georgiana cannot abide Mr Wickham. He tried to seduce her with his usual charm but Georgiana did not fall for what she perceived as an old man. Wickham must have realised he was not making any progress and resort to force. He may have concocted a story where he raced after Georgiana only to discover her deflowered and as solution opted to rescue her by marrying her. I am certain that if you go to the parsonage, Wickham will not be there. You will be sent on a fool’s errand around the congregation to locate him because he is on his way to Gretna Green with your sister.”

“Why have you not come to me with your suspicions earlier? I have a hard time believing my father’s Godson would stoop so low. He has been awarded a comfortable living and a lump sum of money from my father’s will. My father was a discerning man, he would not have been deceived by Wickham's character.”

‘Ah, Mr Darcy was his father’s boy. Elizabeth would have thought he was a mama's boy. In his case, it could just as well be the housekeeper with all the praise she heaped upon her master. No one should be subjected to too much praise, it was unfortunate to one's conceit and arrogance. Elizabeth was fortunate in that respect. Although her father doted on her, she could always rely on her mother to bring her down from her high altitude. She suspected that Mr Darcy had no one to bring his pride to heel.’

“Would you have believed me? Do you believe me even when your sister is missing? She came to me after you had requested that I stay away from her. Would that not have been in the forefront of your mind rather than anything I told you?”

“I am leaving for Gretna Green,” Darcy announced.

“We will go with you,” Bingley assured.

“I am taking my horse, it is my only chance to catch up.”

“We will follow in the carriage, Georgiana cannot ride home with you on your horse.”

“Thank you, Bingley.”

“I will go too,” lieutenant Denny interjected. “I will wring Mr Wickham's neck if he has as much as touched a hair on Georgiana's head.”

“You are second in line,” Mr Darcy retorted but did not deny the young buck his request to accompany him. The trip would show the mettle of the lad Georgiana had set her cap on because Mr Darcy was not going to slow down for anyone.


	8. Gretna Green

Chapter 8 Gretna Green

The Bingley party saw no more of Mr Darcy nor his young accomplice until they arrived at Gretna Green, four days later. It was still early in the morning, Mr Bingley had not tarried, neither had he spared any expenses on fresh horses.

Jane had managed to corner Elizabeth and question her on the sleeping arrangements at the Ye Old Trip To Jerusalem inn. Elizabeth had lied to her sister for the first time in her life and said that Mr Darcy had arranged his own accommodation. Mr Bingley had done as Elizabeth. Tiptoed into a darkened chamber and not discovered it was Jane, not Mr Darcy, resting next to him until it was morning.   
The newlyweds had decided to wait to draw any conclusions until they had a chance to question Elizabeth and Darcy. The carriage was not suited, the driver and the footman could hear most of what was uttered through the thin walls.  
~***~  
The blacksmith's shop was the first building you came upon, entering the town of Gretna. The driver was set on continuing into the middle of town where the inn was situated but Mr Bingley hit the roof with his walking stick and jumped off the carriage before the driver had managed to rein in the horses. 

“Stay here,” he shouted to the ladies before he headed towards the brawl outside the blacksmith's shop. 

Jane complied, Elizabeth did not... She hurried after Mr Bingley, the step was not strictly necessary to alight a carriage, only if you wanted to depart with grace...

Lieutenant Denny was staggering backwards, Mr Wickham had landed a fist in his face that had him seeing stars in broad daylight. Mr Darcy was arguing with a burly blacksmith, Bingley was backing him up at a safe distance. Georgiana huddled, tear-stricken, against the wall. Elizabeth went to her side and cradled the distraught girl in her arms.

“It is too late, he was too late...” 

Georgiana's sagged into Elizabeth's embrace as her heart broke for the overwrought girl with a very bleak looking future indeed.

“What exactly happened, Georgiana?”

It was difficult to discern what Georgiana was trying to say between the heart-wrenching sobs, hiccups and sniffles but she understood that Mrs Young had lured her into the carriage at Pemberley. Stating that Bingley's carriage had had an accident, all occupants had been grievously injured. There was not a moment to lose.  
Inside the carriage reverend Wickham, not her brother, was waiting for her. She had been gagged and tied. When they entered and exited the inns along the way, Wickham had held a gun to her back. Threatening to shoot if she made any attempt to escape or draw attention to herself.   
Wickham had stopped at the blacksmith and paid him the fee he asked for. The blacksmith had pronounced them husband and wife.

“Did he not ask your consent?”

Georgiana shook her head vehemently.

“I told him I was abducted against my will. That I would never consent to marry Mr Wickham,” she cried with a trembling voice  
.  
Elizabeth temper flared. What kind of monster was this blacksmith? She marched over, cut off Mr Darcy who was trying to reason with the oaf.  
She poked the giant in his chest with her finger. He glanced down at her and smirked.

“Mr Blacksmith, what I know of Scottish law is not much but I do know that the one thing it requires for a wedding to be legal is consent. Not only did you not ask for the ladies consent but you went against her expressed wishes. I should write to the Prince Regent himself and make him put guards at the Scottish border to prohibit any English lady from passing, day or night. I will write to the news sheets and tell them that in Scotland, young girls are forced into marriage by the brutish blacksmith in Gretna. Everyone should travel to Coldstream Bridge or the toll house at Lamberton instead of Gretna because there they at least have a minister to perform the wedding ceremony and you will be out of business you... You... blaggard!” 

Elizabeth had continued to poke the blacksmith's chest, forcing him to take a step backwards to avoid the pointed finger. He looked up at the gentleman in front of him, the adoration shining from his eyes was unmistakable. He would probably be in major trouble if he swatted the dainty nuisance away. Mr Darcy was now surrounded by a friend, a driver and a footman. The scrawny officer had managed to knock the much larger Mr Wickham out cold. He lay sprawled and unconscious on the ground. He would have to repay the bastard his money.

“I might forget if the wench is married to another. What about your friend? I guess he was your sister's intended.”   
The blacksmith addressed Mr Darcy but Elizabeth took the liberty of answering.

“He is already married to my sister you dolt head!”

A strong arm wrapped around her middle section and pulled her away from the blacksmith. She was tucked into Mr Darcy’s side, the fierce grip did not relent. She glared up at him but he paid her no mind.  
He reached into his coat and pulled out a heavy-looking pouch. He tossed it at the blacksmith.

“Here are a hundred gold crowns, will it make you forget?”

“You need a marriage, Sir. The brawl has drawn the attention of the public. If none of them marries her, the word will be all over the village that she has, no matter what you say or do. There are too many witnesses...”

“Right...”

The blacksmith flicked his eyes at Elizabeth, Darcy shook his head and called Georgiana to his side. She did not respond immediately as she was busy ardently showing her gratitude towards lieutenant Denny by kissing him. The display sealed her fate. 

Elizabeth steeled herself for the explosion but it never came. The body next to her slumped. The hand that had held her waist so tightly, loosened its fierce grip but the hand that rested on her hip utilised her as support rather than restrain her.  
They waddled over to Georgiana and lieutenant Denny like a two-headed troll.

“Georgiana, will you marry lieutenant Denny?”

“Yes,” was the whispered reply. He saw no need to ask Denny, he had made his sentiments known through the four days they had ridden at breakneck speed towards the Scottish border. He might not be what he had wanted for his sister but he liked the lad well enough. He had clenched his teeth and passed the test of riding through sore muscles and drenching downpours...

Lieutenant Denny was barely able to stand after his fistfight with reverend Wickham. One eye was swelling rapidly shut and blood from a cut over his brow, trickled down his countenance but his smile was wide and toothy.   
The blacksmith asked both parties if they consented before he pronounced them husband and wife. There was plenty of witnesses. Most of the town had gathered around the unfolding spectacle, cheering when the bride shyly took her somewhat haggard-looking grooms hand. He kissed her hand, leaving a bloodstain on her sleeve. They were cute but young, not even lieutenant Denny was of age.

“I will have to buy the lad a Colonel commission...”

“You do not have to but it would be a kind gesture. They will have something to live on besides Georgiana's dowry and he will feel like a provider.”

“Do you believe they will be happy?” An affected baritone voice whispered, so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath.

“I cannot say but she stands a better chance of happiness with lieutenant Denny than reverend Wickham. Mrs Collins used to say that happiness in marriage was entirely a matter of chance. It was better to know as little as possible of the man you were to marry before the wedding. Probably because she realised that all men are faulty. If the women knew them too well, none would ever get married.”

“Mrs Collins is a wise lady,” he whispered back.

“Time will tell, Mr Darcy. Georgiana is about to test her theory. We will know in a few years if it has any merit.”

“I meant that no man is faultless, some grievances are worse than others, I suppose. Is there any hope for a man whose faults are heavy indeed?”

“That depends, Mr Darcy. If he admits to his faults or not...”

“Is that all, Elizabeth?”

“No, it is a start. He also has to woo the lady he admires, make her feel that she cannot live without him.”

Mr Darcy groaned. “How is a simple man supposed to accomplish that?”

“By offering a partnership rather than a prison. Listen to what his lady has to say and discuss matters that are important with the lady that his heart desire. Prioritize her over his friends, family and give up his courtesan in town. Giving her compliments, not the poetic type necessarily but tell her what she has that makes her special to him in particular.   
Share of his inner self, the part that not all and sundry are privy to. I am no expert, Mr Darcy. Perhaps your sister or Jane could give you better advice. They are, after all, married...”

“Thank you for your aid with the monstrous blacksmith.”

“You had him well in hand, Mr Darcy. I am glad I did not add more to your troubles this time. I am known to have a bit of a temper.”

“So have I but I must admit that the blacksmith was a tad intimidating. I could not have taken him on my own.”

“I think you could, Mr Darcy... You are a large man yourself.”

“I guess every man seem large compared to you but I am no brawler, Elizabeth. I have strength but I would not know how to use it in a fight. I could probably best him with foils but I doubt it would his weapon of choice.”

Elizabeth realised that with a couple of inches less to her frame, she would have slid under his arm. As it was, the top her head rested just at the juncture of his shoulder.

“Have you never taken a class at gentleman Jackson's?”

“No, I never saw the merit in hitting someone for sport. Many of the older pugilists have damaged their minds. I would not think it worth it when there are so many other ways of exercising that brings me pleasure.”

“I never saw the attraction either. A barbaric form of entertainment but a lot of men engage in the sport, even Mr Bingley.”

“Yes, Mr Bingley has the lightness of foot and are quick to duck. I am heavier and much slower, I would not do well in the ring.”

“Your arm is muscled, I think you would have done very well but I applaud you for refraining regardless.”

“What do you know about my arm?”

“I once awoke with it draped around my person...”

“Ha! I knew you were lying to Jane. I guess we have some affairs to discuss...” Mr Bingley had come out of nowhere.   
Lurking around, listening to their conversation. He grabbed Mr Darcy's arm and hauled him towards the inn. Mr Darcy let himself be dragged away, though there was no doubt in Elizabeth’s mind that Mr Bingley would not have the strength to force Mr Darcy to do anything he was not of a mind to do.

“Jane, please make sure your sister follows. We have some business to attend to. Hopefully, we can obtain a private parlour at the inn.”

As said as done. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth soon found themselves seated between an uncommonly disgruntled Mr Bingley and a miffed Jane. Prodding to get the truth from their sister and friend. Georgiana and lieutenant Denny were safely ensconced in the common room where everyone wanted a piece of their story while Georgiana tended Denny's injuries with a careful hand.

The ambience was more repressed in the private parlour. Mr Bingley could not understand how Elizabeth could have mistaken Darcy for Jane, no matter how many times she explained that the room was dark and he was hidden underneath the covers.   
He owned to no hypocrisy in the matter as he had downed several brandies and it had gotten very late before he headed to his chamber but he did send furtive glances in Jane's direction.   
Darcy fared no better as he had mistaken one of two rooms which should not have been that difficult to manage. He and Bingley discussed heatedly if he was to turn left or right, not reaching any agreement upon the topic. Bingley eventually sighed in defeat.

“I hope you are willing to act honourable towards Elizabeth?”

“I am but I doubt she will accept.”

Bingley's eyes flicked between the exasperating couple.

“Why, Darcy?”

“I believe her exact words were; if you were the last man in the world, it would be an I thank you but no...”

“Oh, do anything but marry without affection, Lizzy!” Jane gainsaid her husband who frowned at his wayward wife but Elizabeth blatantly overlooked her comment.

“You have an excellent memory, Mr Darcy.” 

“Thank you, Miss Bennet.”

“I believe a good memory is unpardonable in this instant. You should follow my rule, Mr Darcy. Only remember the past as it gives you pleasure. What were we talking about, do you remember, Mr Bingley?”

Mr Bingley was eyeing her suspiciously.

“I am not sure I understand what you are trying to achieve, Elizabeth.”

“Would you have married my sister Lydia because of a misunderstanding that was no one’s fault, Mr Bingley?” Elizabeth inquired.

“Forget Lydia, Bingley. Would you have married Jane if she expressively told you, you were the last man in the world she would voluntarily marry?” Darcy interjected.

“I have a headache,” Bingley announced while rubbing his temples. Jane was at his side in an instant.

“Let us retire until supper, Charles. It has been a draining journey, you need to rest, as do I.”

Jane's last statement roused Binley from his stupor. They went to the innkeeper to be shown to their room. Leaving Darcy and Elizabeth to fend for themselves. 

“I wonder if they remembered to arranged a room for me?” Elizabeth mused out loud.

“Perhaps Bingley thought we could share...”

Elizabeth laughed which felt like music to Mr Darcy's ears.

“You astound me, Mr Darcy. Under that haughty exterior lies a tender heart and a wry sense of humour, who would have thought?”

“You believe me deprived of every feeling, I am sure...”

“Not every feeling, I believed you had some in abundance. Like pride, indignation, anger, contempt, disdain...”

“Believed?”

“Yes, I am beginning to question my own judgement. I must admit that when you called me a street urchin in London, my mind was set. Georgiana was such a sweet, timid girl but she must have a stubborn streak. I believe she knew exactly what she was doing when she kissed lieutenant Denny before an audience...”

“Yes, she is unstoppable when she sets her mind to it but I cannot regret it when the end result could have been so much worse...”

“You like lieutenant Denny?”

“I do, like you would care for an adorable puppy. So much good intentions yet so little experience to draw from...  
You know, I had this niggling feeling that something was off in Ramsgate. I could not quell it no matter what I tried. Instead of dealing with my doubts, I became grumpy. I wonder how both Richard and I could have been so deceived?”

“You were conned like trusting babes by professionals but I cannot fathom why you did not question Georgiana?” 

“I did question her, she threw the threat of eloping in my face then clamped shut like an oyster. Whenever I tried to speak to her after that, she cried. I could not bear it...”

“You are so gullible. Girls at that age usually can manage to squint out a few tears by sheer will if needed. Oh, do not look so crestfallen, she had me wrapped around her little finger as well and I come from a family of three younger sisters. One would think I would know better. I was too proud of my own ability to sketch a character to notice the warning signals that were most certainly there.”

Darcy reached over the small table and cupped Elizabeth’s cheeks in his warm hands. Swiftly, almost too brief to account for, he brushed her lips with his. He sat back as nothing had happened while Elizabeth scrutinized him wide-eyed.

“I would not beat myself up if I were you. Two out of three is not bad when I had none. You saw Wickham's and Mrs Young's deception while I was blind to there faults.”

“I understand why you trusted Wickham but why did you not question Mrs Young?”

“She came highly recommended by my aunt who has many faults but lack of thoroughness in hiring servants is not one of them. She is the most fastidious stickler of propriety I know.”

“Perhaps Mrs Young was a proper lady that fell for Wickham's charm...”

“Could you fall for my charm or rather, lack thereof?”

“Why should I, Mr Darcy? You do not even like me...”

“Oh, I like you, more than like you.”

“Really? Do you insult and shout at all the ladies you like?”

“I do not know, I have liked only the one...”

Elizabeth rose from her chair, making Darcy anxious he had said too much or moved too fast. He rose and met her halfway, the significant moment was upon him where his wishes could be crushed...  
Elizabeth's hand winded around his neck, she pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his.   
She did not release his lips, neither did she move them. So sweet and tender, yet so inexperienced. Darcy was thrilled, it was clear as a day to Darcy that Elizabeth had never kissed another man. She obviously did not know what to do. Slowly, he made the first move. He did not dare to embrace her but let his lips travel softly over her lush one's. She was a fast learner and in no time at all her lips mimicked his as she kissed him back, slumping against him when he gently suckled her lower lip, gripping his arms for support. It dawned on him that she must be on the tip of her toes to reach up. He still did not dare to embrace her lest she pull away... Instead, he traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue. One time, two times, three times before she caught on and opened to give him access.  
His thighs were trembling from the exhausting ride and the awkward forward-leaning position. He did not care, she was there, kissing him with abandon, tongues and lips on an adventurous exploration.  
His stance faltered, his legs were about to give in. Reluctantly, he released her lips and rested his forehead on hers.

“You cannot kiss me like that whilst standing up.”

“I am sure the maid can fetch you her smelling salts because we certainly can not kiss like that laying down.”

She kissed him again. This time, he let his arms encompass her lithe frame and drew her to his chest. He was bone-tired but he could not let this moment pass him by unexploited. He should state his intention and wait for her reply but his guard had crumbled into nothing in this woman’s soft embrace. Dainty fingers were running through his hair, nails were gracing his scalp, making the hair on his neck stand on end.  
In the furthest recess of his mind, he registered that the door handle was pushed down but he was too slow to catch up.

“Ha! I knew it!”

He pushed himself a few inches away but did not turn. His blood had long since travel southward from his head. His tight buckskin breeches leaving little to the imagination. He needed a dip in a freezing river but none was to be had inside the inn.  
He pulled Elizabeth back into his arms and whispered softly in her ear. “Am I still the last man in the world you could be prevailed to marry?” 

She shook her head. 

“The second?” Her head shook more vehemently. 

“You are too good to trifle with me... I love you, Elizabeth. Ardently, wholeheartedly with abandon. I promise to love, honour and obey you. Will you do me the honour of accepting my hand?”

She nodded softly. 

“I need to hear it, Elizabeth...”

“Yes, I will be your wife.”

“Should we go by the blacksmith in the morning?” Bingley remarked dryly over his shoulder.

“Absolutely not! I am not a young impatient puppy. We are to be wed at Pemberley chapel, surrounded by friends and family. Elizabeth shall have the gown of her dreams and the breakfast will be the talk of the century.”

“Or we could have a small gathering with as little fuss as possible...”

“Anything you want, Elizabeth. Perhaps you would prefer to marry from Longbourn?”

“No, Pemberley would be fine.”


	9. Hounding Gales and Tattlers in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dear reader and reviewers, I love to read your thoughts. 
> 
> My new obsession is a “badass” Elizabeth story. I am writing at all hours with little time for anything else. 
> 
> More humble pie and explanations to come in the last two chapters. I will post both today. 
> 
> I wonder if my hints have been too subtle in this story? Feel free to review, good and bad are all welcome. The good ones make my day and the bad ones are educational.

Chapter 9 Hounding Gales and Tattlers in Town

There was a large party waiting for them at Pemberley.   
Mr Bingley's writing had not improved... The missive he had sent Mr Bennet had occasional words that were intelligible: trip – Jerusalem – Gretna Green – Elizabeth – Darcy, to name a few.   
To say Mr Bennet had been flabbergasted was putting it mildly. Anger had come next and he had bundled his family into the carriage and headed north in full rage. The gruelling journey had worn off much of the anger, curiosity had somehow risen in its place. There might be some sport to be had, once this conundrum was unravelled.  
~***~  
Darcy and Denny rode outside while Bingley shared a carriage with the three ladies when they drew to a halt in front of Pemberley's portico.  
Mr Bennet studied each individual with keen interest. Something had shifted but it was difficult to discern what exactly.   
Mr Bingley alighted first, handing out his wife. Lieutenant Denny who had been one of the officers stationed in Meryton that Lydia had taken a particular liking to, jumped off his horse. He approached the carriage eagerly to aid what he presumed must be Miss Darcy. The lieutenant tucked Miss Darcy's hand possessively around his arm and walked confidently towards the spectators. Lydia was going to be disappointed...  
Lastly, his favourite daughter emerged, she would not need a gentleman to aid her, independent as she was.  
Mr Darcy emerged from nowhere, his Elizabeth smiled at the haughty estate owner, could they have? No, not his Elizabeth...  
One more passenger had been cramped up inside the carriage. Mr Bennet did not recognise him but he must have seen better days. Come to think of it, lieutenant Denny had a nice shiner as well. Could they have been brawling? Better and better...

Elizabeth came up to him with the master of Pemberley in tow.

“Mr Darcy has asked for my hand in marriage and I have accepted.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, quite.”

Mr Darcy's experience with the mercenary Mrs Bennet had not prepared him for the quirks of Mr Bennet. Darcy struggled to conceal his stupefaction by his fiancée father’s lack of excitement of gaining a close connection with Pemberley.

“When are you planning for this blessed event to occur?”

“We need to have the bans red, a gown made and Mrs Reynolds needs time to assemble the breakfast. Four weeks should probably suffice. Could you write to the vicar, father, and ask him to read the bans in Meryton?”

Mr Bennet nodded somewhat distracted. Lydia was brazenly flirting with the second part of the brawl. Probably in a futile effort to make lieutenant Denny jealous but Denny was not paying Lydia any attention.

“Who is that man?”

Elizabeth turned in the direction her sister Lydia's was pointing at.

“That is reverend Wickham, he is not to be trusted especially around young ladies.”

“A younger son then... My Lydia should impose no threat to his quest for the all-important heiress as she has no fortune nor anything else to recommend herself. Let her experience her own insignificance, perhaps it will dampen her boisterous spirit to be rejected and give her a distinction among her friends,” Mr Bennet interrupted.

“He is the eldest son of the late Mr Darcy's steward. Perhaps a connection to the gentility is more desirable than you think...”

Mr Bennet sighed and called his youngest daughter to his side. The party moved inside where the travellers were afforded some time to rest and refresh themselves before the supper where a marriage and a betrothal were announced.   
With the exception of Mr Wickham, of course. He had to walk back to his rectory. Darcy did not invite him in, neither did he offer him his carriage. The only reason he had ridden inside the carriage and not outside with the driver was his injuries. He did drift in and out of consciousness the first couple of days.  
Mrs Young was also absent. She had packed her things and left stealthily while they had chased the reverend and Georgiana northward. She must have surmised her services would no longer be needed when they returned.

~***~

Mr Darcy made the unfortunate comment, suggesting that acquiring a gown for Elizabeth in London might be beneficial. It would have the added advantage of parading Georgiana and lieutenant Denny around town to quell any rumours that may arise of their union being undesirable. They could even hint that there had been a long time understanding between the neighbours which would explain the lack of a come out for Georgiana. Perhaps a ball in their honour would accentuate that effect. Easy access to the war office to procure a Colonel's commission was another perk. 

Mrs Bennet took the slight suggestion as a given before Elizabeth had any say. Clapped excitedly and pronounced town modistes superior to all others. Elizabeth had just shrugged and a trip to town had been agreed upon, forthwith. Darcy, who had a few days of tranquillity at Pemberley in mind before heading south, could have bit off his own tongue had he not needed it for kissing Elizabeth later. Much later it would seem as Mr Bennet insisted that Elizabeth would travel in their carriage and stay with their Gardiner relations in town. Since they were betrothed, removal to the Rose and Crown hostelry in Lambton had already been arranged for the Bennets while the Bingleys and Dennys staid at Pemberley. 

~***~

The travel-worn party decided upon leaving in three days. Three days where Darcy arranged dinners and excursions to the nearby area but managed not one moment of privacy with his Elizabeth. Their understanding was so new and fragile, he had only their familiarity with each other in mind and spared almost no thought on clandestine kisses, that he would admit to...  
However, Mr Bennet proved a vigilant, always present chaperone. They could not exchange a single word without Mr Bennet hovering in hearing distance. Mr Darcy sensed Elizabeth’s displeasure was as great as his own but there was no escaping Mr Bennet. Hopefully, the bustle of town would create an opportunity.

~***~

The morning of departure had arrived. They were travelling in a caravan of carriages too daunting for any highwaymen to dare approach. Mr Darcy was quite alone in his as Georgiana and lieutenant Denny had chosen to travel in one of their own. Darcy did not dare to ponder why...

He entered the Rose and Crown, the Bennets were not ready yet, not surprising with five ladies in their party. Darcy was shown to the private parlour to wait but to his astonishment, the Bennets were already there. The noise alerted him first that something was amiss. He entered to find that all the ladies were in an uproar. In the centre of the commotion was Lydia, Elizabeth stood to the side with silent tears running down her beautiful countenance. Her fingers were worrying her lips as she stood deep in thought, not even noticing his arrival.  
She flinched when he approached and touched her arm. Turned her red-rimmed green eyes at him and said the words he least of all wanted to hear.

“I cannot marry you, Mr Darcy. I release you from our understanding. Thank heavens it had not yet been announced!”

Upon where she darted out of the room. Mr Darcy turned to follow but Mr Bennet grabbed his elbow.

“Let her go, son...”

Mr Darcy disagreed, vehemently... He wrenched out of the older man’s grip and glared at him until Mr Bennet stepped aside and hastened out of the inn. 

Instinctively, he knew Elizabeth would not be hiding inside but had run for the quietude of the out of doors. He continued in the direction that was the quickest route out of the village. A park to his right, after the smithy, had an old horse chestnut tree he used to climb as a child. A little snippet of white could be discerned at its roots. He veered in its direction and was relieved to find Elizabeth seated, resting against the trunk with her head bent and concealed within her hands. Her shoulders shook, it was obvious she was crying. He stood there, uncertain how to proceed, how did one plead his case before the woman who had just broken his heart? The proof she was not pleased by her own action spurred him into action.

“By God, what has happened, Elizabeth? Please tell me, make me understand?”

Elizabeth lifted her blurry gaze to him and drew a ragged breath.

“I might as well, it cannot be concealed, not for long...   
I cannot marry you, our name is destroyed, our reputation is in tatters. I cannot in good conscience let the Darcy name be ruined by association. You have enough to deal with, covering up your sister’s elopement to add the tarnished Bennets into the fray. Please believe me that it was not my wish but fate has decided for us, fate and my wretched sister.”

“Your sister? What is a matter, Elizabeth? If we could rescue Georgiana from Wickham, we can find a way to save your sister as well...”

Elizabeth shook her head. “There is nothing to be done that is not too late or has not already been tried. My father went to him but he will not marry her. I have not the smallest hope, it is in every way horrible.”

“Wickham!”

“Yes!”

“And Lydia?”

“Yes, she was not in her bed this morning. Mama knew something of her penchant for Mr Wickham's company. My father went there and found her in his bed but he refused to marry her. He laughed at my father’s rage and threatened him with a duel if he did not keep this quiet. Especially from you, Mr Darcy but I cannot leave you without you knowing the truth and that our broken engagement was not by any wish of my own...”

Mr Darcy's countenance was stone cold, his eyes dark and glittering. How he must congratulate himself of his escape from tying himself to such a disgraceful family. His street urchin comment might very well become true. Mr Bennet had two options, really. Either he could bring Lydia home and face the ruination of all his daughters or he could put Lydia on the streets to fend for herself and maybe save the reputation of his three remaining daughters.   
Mr Darcy paced in front of her now, not sparing a glance in her direction. Minutes trickled by that felt like hours. Elizabeth composed herself tolerably for the farewells he was about to make. A simple goodbye would suffice, anything more would shatter her hard-earned resemblance of equanimity.

His hand reached out to her, without conscious thought, she took it. She was on her feet, being dragged along towards the inn.  
She tried to free her hand but his grip was too firm. He did notice her struggles.

“You wanted a partnership, Elizabeth. I am offering you one. Do you believe Lydia wants to marry Mr Wickham? Does she know he does not want to honour his duty?”

“Yes, she still wants to marry the reprobate. She is as stupid as she appears, it would seem.”

Darcy veered left before the inn, to the mews in the back.

“Saddle a horse,” he barked at the stable hand. The carriage was too slow and too wide for his purpose. He had to, despite his Elizabeth’s obvious fear of the beasts.

The boy hurried to do the master of Pemberley's bidding and came running with a saddled mount, a few minutes later.

Mr Darcy threw the lad a crown for his quick work, grabbed Elizabeth’s waist and hoisted her up in the saddle. He mounted behind her and pulled her securely against his chest.

“Hold on to me, I will never let anything happen to you, you are perfectly safe. We are paying a call to the parsonage.”

He kicked his steed into a swift gallop and quickly veered off the road onto a narrow path through the woods. Elizabeth did as she was told and kept a tight grip on around Mr Darcy's torso, more in fright than any obedience.

~***~

“Mr Wickham has not yet risen, Sir.” The timid maid of all trades at the parsonage stuttered before the master of Pemberley.

“Then tell him to get out of bed at once.”

The maid scurried away while Mr Darcy found his own way to the parlour with his lady in tow. Elizabeth had not much choice in the matter as Mr Darcy had her hand in a firm grip he did not even seem to realise. He was engrossed in his thoughts, pacing back and forth while waiting for Wickham to get himself decent. As it turned out, Wickham did not bother with propriety and entered the parlour in his robe, bare feet sticking out at the bottom. Darcy must have been aware of Elizabeth’s presence after all because he shoved her behind his back.

“What brings you to my humble dwelling at this ungodly hour Darcy?”

“Get dressed, Wickham!”

“I think not, Darcy. I have an urgent appointment with my bed as soon as our business is finished. I had a late-night, tending to one of my parishioners. You will have to excuse my apparel and make your point a bit swift.”

Wickham yawned to accentuate his point.

Darcy took a step forward and levelled his gaze with Wickham's.

“My business is simple. From this Sunday you will add your own bans to mine. You will marry Lydia Bennet after the third reading. I will make sure she is present.”

Wickham had the audacity to grin.

“I had thought Mr Bennet a more lackadaisical parent, I underestimated him... That will not induce me to marry his silly little daughter who practically forced her way in here. I have a comfortable living and you can do nothing about it. The ordainment is for life and I intend to have a long and prosperous one, including some delectable heiress of my own choosing. You know I prefer the shy and timid to brazen hoydens...”

“Are you entirely sure about that, Wickham? What do you suppose the bishop will have to say about a ruined gentleman's daughter, conducted by a vicar in his diocese. He will remove your clerical faculties within the blink of an eye. Especially since the victim of your advances is a five and ten year old girl, connected to the Darcys and the Earl of Matlock who is, by the bye, his brother... Do you believe he will be convinced by your ridiculous claim she seduced a thirty year old man, ordained by the church?   
I am done with you, Wickham. Your connection with the Darcys was through my father. I have honoured his wish for you to become a clergyman and I have given you the promised living. My duty is done, how you choose to conduct yourself is no longer my responsibility. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to have your sorry arse removed from the parish in disgrace. I am sure lieutenant Denny has a friend or two in redcoats that would be happy to marry Lydia for a little inducement...” 

Wickham seemed to awake properly at the mention of inducement.

“How much?”

“Three thousand pounds, locked in the four per cent with no possibility for withdrawal of the capital. In Lydia's name only. Should you decide you no longer want to honour your wife, she will have something to live on by herself.”

“The interest will not be more than a hundred and twenty a year. It is a pittance...”

“You already have a thousand from the living... You may negotiate with Mr Bennet although I doubt he is generously inclined or you can forfeit the living and make your own fortune. What is it to be, Wickham? The call is yours.”

“I will read the bans.”

Darcy nodded and hurried out of the parsonage.

“I hope you are not disappointed, Elizabeth. A vicar's wife is a respectable position in society and they will have enough to live on if they manage their affairs prudently.”

“It is much better than I dared hope. I do feel a little pity for Lydia to be wed to such a man but she is determined to have him.”

“I will make sure he treats her right, it is to our advantage to have them so close. We can supervise them and interfere if something untoward occurs.”

Elizabeth was in the saddle with no effort of her own and soon found herself bouncing on the trotting charge, safely ensconced in her fiancé's arms. His confidence somehow rubbed off on her, making her a little less terrified of the moving beast.

“I wonder how he manages his sermons, the man does not appear to be particularly pious.”

“He reads them from a book which reminds me to buy him a new one in town. He has become repetitive.”

The horse slowed to a walk in the densest part of the forest. Darcy had to bend his head to avoid the low hanging branches.

“Have you abandoned your wish to end our engagement?”

The question surprised her.

“You still want me for wife when I have Wickham for brother?”

“Always, even if Bonaparte was your father...”

Elizabeth chuckled and turned towards him. “My father may be many things but a short, fleshy Frenchman, he is not.”

The temptation was great, her lush lips mere inches from his own. His hand pulled on the reins by its own volition, bringing his horse to a halt before he tasted the rosy temptation.   
He paused with their lips barely touching, breathing her air until he felt dizziness remove his last slither of restraint. He bruised her lips in sheer abandonment. Revelling in his success in removing the last impediment towards their union.   
He no longer doubted her worth nor his own emotions. His heart surged with joy, his soul rejoiced and his loins ignited as his tongue played lazily with hers. 

A throat cleared nearby, a sound he had become familiar with over the last few days. He released his fierce grip on Elizabeth’s head and gazed into her hooded eyes. She looked thoroughly kissed, not that their display had left Mr Bennet in any doubt. They would not be afforded a moment of privacy during their sojourn in town, probably for the best if his passionate reaction to her and her reciprocating responses were to be leant any bearing.

Mr Bennet, after he had been informed about their recent escapades, was inclined to forgive their little celebratory display as the outcome had been much better than expected. It was quickly decided that he would remain at Pemberley with Lydia. She would need to make an appearance before the congregation and he needed to keep an eye on Mr Wickham. He realised who need the chaperoning the most were not the couple deeply in love but the couple so quick to succumb to their lust. What were a few stolen kisses to a high belly outside wedlock...

~***~

With Elizabeth safely delivered at Gracechurch street, Mr Darcy tackled his correspondence. He had been at home for about an hour when an urgent missive was delivered by a messenger who eagerly awaited a reply. The seal was one he knew only too well, it was not from someone easily overlooked.  
With a sigh, he ripped open the folded page and read he was needed at Matlock house forthwith. He scribbled down a reply for a visit tomorrow morning. He was knackered and it was late. With their delayed offset from Lambton, their arrival had been equally postponed.

~***~

Mr Darcy had expected to be escorted into his uncle's study for a private conversation. Instead, he was guided into a front parlour where not only his uncle but his cousins and aunt were gathered in unison against him.

The cacophony he expected did not unfold, his uncle practically threw the news sheets in his face and pointed to the headline: Mr D of P trapped in the Parsons noose?  
Underneath was a caricature of himself and a homely little lady followed by some appalling statements but it got worse. A picture depicting Elizabeth as scullery maid followed by one with her drawn only in her underwear questioning if he had been captured by a sweet country maiden or drawn in by a seductress's attractive allurements. The sketches were as contradictive as they were ridiculous but who could have alerted the papers?  
Wickham! He was a dead man when he got hold of him. He had always been a sore loser. When he came to at Gretna Green and was appraised of the fact that he had not married Georgiana and that she was forever off-limits due to her marriage to lieutenant Denny. Wickham had been livid which Darcy had taken great pleasure in observing at the time. He should have realised that Wickham would retaliate...

“We cannot let this go unpunished, Darcy. I will not stand for it,” Lord Matlock's indignation on behalf of the family was profound.

“We must contradict this nonsense at once. I have some very pretty, suitable young ladies on hold for you to admire, Darcy. I shall invite them here and you can choose one or several appropriate ladies to flaunt around town. The ton should be made aware that this family does not mingle with farmers daughters...” Lady Aubrey's indignation on his behalf was moving but misplaced.

“A gentleman's daughter.”

“Precisely, some even has a title...”

“I meant the papers have it wrong. Elizabeth is a gentleman's daughter.”

“Who is Elizabeth?” Lady Aubrey asked bewildered. 

“Georgiana's friend...” Richard mused out loud as realisation dawned on him.

“Please, elaborate Richard, I am at a loss,” the mistress of Matlock complained.

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. She is a lowly country squires daughter with four sisters. Her eldest is married to Mr Bingley while her cousin is aunt Catherine’s parson. We tried to hire her as a companion to Georgiana but she refused. Later, she visited Pemberley and reacquainted herself with Georgiana. She has been at Pemberley for several weeks as her friend. Her vivacious nature had a positive effect on Georgiana's shyness, never had I imagined it would work upon the fastidious brother. She has no major flaws apart from the obvious lack of fortune, connections and accomplishments.”

“In other words, everything that counts,” the Earl himself interjected.

“Precisely,” his wife agreed.

The viscount was enjoying himself too much to offer any opinions on the matter. He derived no little pleasure in watching his meticulous and finicky cousin squirm under the attack from his family. He did not mind at all observing the haughty Mr Darcy acquiring a scratch in his lacquer.   
His infatuation with the delectable Miss Bennet he could well understand. She had even managed to stir his blood. 

“It is too late. I have offered Miss Bennet my hand and she has accepted. Her father has given his blessing. The first ban has already been read in Kympton and Meryton.”

“You are a bloody fool, Darcy. With your vast fortune, you could have had your pick of the eligible ladies in town. You could have had a fortune, connections and even a title if you so wished or Anne. She would have come with an additional estate for crying out loud. I am seriously displeased. My sister will be devastated you are flaunting the agreement she made with your mother and my sister!”

Mr Darcy let his uncle have his rant and remained silent. It was no worse than he had expected but his uncle was not finished. The lack of response spurred him on rather than deter him.

“You bacon-brained fat-wit, you could have carte-blanche with the floozy. Install her in one of the cottages at Pemberley or buy her a house in town, for what I care. You can dip your wick as much as you please while you marry a proper lady. Bloody nincompoop, that is what you are and your little trollop will not be recognised by any of your relations.”

“I might be a fool for a woman but I am not a fool at the gambling tables like the viscount, nor am I catching French decease in the brothels like Richard, sorry cousin but it is the truth.   
I am not dousing my mind with laudanum like cousin Anne.   
Neither will I be cuckold like my uncle nor break my marriage vows made before God like my aunt. I will know I fathered my children.   
My children will not be driven to drug themselves because of my volatile shifting moods.   
With that in mind, I much prefer to be a fool for love. Despised and shunned by society but happy and content with my close family and friends.  
By the bye, Georgiana has married. Remember you advised me to respect my father’s wishes to the steward’s son, uncle?   
Against my own better judgement, I listened.   
I found reverend Wickham in Gretna Green before the blacksmith with my sister. Fortunately, I was able to stop him but much damage had already been done and lieutenant Hugh Denny was at hand and willing to rescue her.”

“You married her off to Llewellyn's younger son?”

“I did!”

With that, he turned around and walked towards the door.

“Do not expect us to attend your wedding!”

“You are not invited,” Darcy replied as he proceeded out the door. His step light as a burden had been lifted rather than added to his being. Richard would come around, eventually. The rest he neither cared for nor regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Curious about the caricatures in the news sheet? You will find them on my Pinterest page. I am elinharaldsdatter and the board is named Brother Dearest: https://pin.it/27E4uOX


	10. Blessed Days

Chapter 10 Blessed Days

Blessed was the day when Mrs Bennet got rid of her least favourite daughter.

“Three daughters married, God has been good to us, Mr Bennet.”  
“If he had been good he would have made Mr Darcy choose Mary or even better, Kitty. Who will play chess with me when I am old and feeble-bodied.”  
“You have sons now, Mr Bennet. I understand that Mr Bingley is only a moderately proficient chess player but Mr Darcy is an habile player with a grand library to boot. Perhaps you should wait to become too feeble until you visit Pemberley. That way you will have your favourite daughter, a chess partner and England's most magnificent library, all in one place.”  
“You have your moments, Mrs Bennet. I might just take you up on your offer when I feel the need for some change. I admit that I was not inclined to give Mr Darcy my consent until I saw his magnificent library... What will you do while I live out my days at Pemberley?”  
“Oh, I am coming with you. I am sure Charlotte will need Mary for her young one's while Lydia will be in need of Kitty's aid, with or without any progeny to care for. It is a shame she was not married in a double wedding at Pemberley with Elizabeth. Lydia had deserved more than a small celebration at the parsonage.”  
“I knew there had to be a catch... But I surmise Pemberley is large enough for both of us. We will not often run into each other.”  
“No, that should be avoided at all cost. How long until we can leave Longbourn to the able care of Mr Collins.”  
“Never, the man is an utter imbecile.”

~***~

Elizabeth looked magnificent. Her diaphanous white gown, clinging to her curves. Mr Darcy silently cursed the many layers of petticoats beneath, shielding some her voluptuous form from his hungry eyes before he realised he was not the only spectator to the ethereal being dancing before his eyes.  
His employees, tenants and the inhabitants of both Kympton and Lambton had come to Pemberley to cheer and give them their best wishes and felicitations.  
He would happily have waved to the crowd from a window or the balcony but his love had been unstoppable. She had run down the stairs and out the door to greet their well-wishers in person. The long pearl neckless she wore, danced on her décolletage while the wreath of wildflowers adorning her head was sagging down her countenance.  
She caught it in her hand before it fell to the ground, laughing with the children that flocked around her like moths to a flame. Some even hanging onto her arms as she danced away from him. He must be one of the moth's because his legs were taking him in her direction by no input from his mind.  
His senses were occupied with the events to come while his eyes still rested on the pearl neckless now resting heavily on her bodice, accentuating her delectable curves. He needed all their guests to magically disappear and drag his bride to their chamber forthwith.  
It was not likely but one was allowed to hope... The kisses and caresses he had cornered her and stolen in town had only whetted his appetite. Her fervent reciprocation fuelled his ardour until he was at the brink of his tolerance.  
A couple of fiddlers emerged from the crowd, tuning their instruments for what exactly? Elizabeth smiled radiantly at the musicians before she turned her beckoning countenance his way. He was at her feet in an instant. The musicians played up. Elizabeth was in his arms, twirling around in beat with the rhythm. Smiling radiantly at him while those gorgeous eyes sparkled in the blaze of the torches. He was not fond of dancing but who could resist with such temptation before him? Certainly not he...  
Georgiana and Denny had joined them, dancing on the lawn. Soon, their other guests joined their impromptu revelry. The locals entered the fray that could proceed well into the night if he had not the wherewithal to think of something to end it before his bride had exhausted herself.

Mr Bennet interrupted them and requested his daughter’s hand for a set. Mr Darcy gallantly bowed to his new father and hastily retreated to his study to collect what a moment of enlightenment had reminded him of.  
An old custom he had heard tales about.

With his pockets filled to the brim, he went back outside, positioned himself in the middle of the uninvited but not unwelcome guests and threw shillings in the air. The crowd cheered and the fiddlers joined the crowd searching for the many coins he offered. He was showered in gratitude but it was him that was indebted to them. As much as he wanted his bride selfishly to himself, he could not overlook the hearty welcome the farmers, workers and tradesmen of Pemberley and the nearby villages had offered his bride, of what his family had not. He did not miss a single one of them at his wedding besides Richard, who had defied his father’s wishes and come to celebrate the blessed event. Elizabeth fretted that she had caused a rift in his family but the truth was that she had freed him from unwanted obligations.

~***~  
Georgiana was at his side, gazing out on the darkened garden from the upstairs balcony. He was waiting for Elizabeth to change into her sleeping attire and ready herself for a long night passion if he had any say in the event.  
He felt the need to cool off before he accosted his virginal bride like an over-exuberant schoolboy. His appetite had been whetted at an inn in Nottingham, weeks ago. Waking up in the middle of the night, finding very soft and tempting form moulded at his side. He should have wakened her up and changed chambers while the inn was at sleep but he had not been able to force himself to do it. Instead, he had pulled her closer and fallen into a deep and rejuvenating sleep. The awakening had been...difficult.  
Elizabeth had scurried from the bed and faced him with dagger shooting eyes and a slightly see-through shift.  
She had castigated him for not dressing while she was behind the screen but he had to get a grip on himself before tight buckskin breeches was an option to wear.

He had never thought flaunting societies expectations could feel so liberating.  
From the first moment he had stared into those bewitching eyes, he had been lost. Not that he had caved in to those highly unusual notions. After all, he held himself under good regulation. Fighting his infatuation with years of practice, brushing her off at every turn.  
He had made a valiant effort in acting nonchalant when Georgiana begged him to let her visit Elizabeth and offer her apologies after his unfortunate remarks on their first encounter. He had thought it unnecessary to apologise but the thought of knowing where she resided, although he had no thoughts of acting upon such knowledge, somehow comforted him.  
Elizabeth had made it easy for him to scorn her by challenging him and everything he stood for. It had been a lesson hard learned to admit she was right, that he wanted the same as she. Wanted her...  
He had been proud of himself when he snubbed her mother's efforts in forcing him to dance with Elizabeth at the Meryton assembly. The laughs had been on him when she later refused him, twice. Once at Lucas Lodge and later at Netherfield.  
When she had entered the Netherfield ball with her light blue silk gown, accentuating her creamy complexion, looking like the belle of the ball. He had decided that there could be no harm in one dance... The entire party was leaving for town the next day. A detail Bingley had not been informed of.  
She had teased him and rattled his foundation. Admitting to unladylike interests, particularly in books that intrigued more than it shocked him. When Sir William interrupted them he could have murdered him until he revealed the expectations that Bingley's reckless behaviour had produced.  
First at Rosings had he realised the real danger he was in when he concocted the ridiculous plan of hiring Elizabeth as Georgiana's companion.

It was a miracle she did not hold all those slights and slurs against him. Bless her belief in remembering the past only as it gave her pleasure.  
She had teased him that she had a penchant for grumpy old men with a magnificent estate. Then she had said that although he was not as handsome as Mr Wickham, he had character.  
Darcy groaned, making Georgiana turn her head towards him and smile. She probably thought it was a pleasant groan. It was not... It was a shameful admittance to shades in his character he would rather not have owned.

Elizabeth had prodded and cajoled him to relate how he came to love her. The real question was how she could love him after all that had been said and done...  
Perhaps, one day in the distant future, he would admit to falling in love with her the moment the door to his study swung open. Or rather the second moment, after he had perused her dusty skirt hanging on those soft hips and let his eyes travel upwards.  
She had gasped and coughed to cover it. Heaving that delectable décolletage practically in his face. Her eyes had widened. Accentuating those beautiful emerald green eyes and those long lush lashes.  
He had snapped at her, annoyed that she had managed to unsettle his carefully restrained equilibrium. She was not what he had imagined would stir his blood and set his soul on fire.  
Mrs Darcy had lived long in his imagination. A tall, long-legged, faceless blond with immaculate connections, a large dowry and a brilliant performer of every accomplishment known to man. What a fool he had been... Supercilious, prideful and lacking in common sense. Miss Bingley fit the description to the fingertips. He shuddered at the thought.

It had taken dark, petit country maiden to shred his carefully planned future into a pipe dream of nothingness. 

“You have chosen well for yourself.”  
“Yes, I believe so... May I ask? Are you happy, Georgiana?”  
“I am.  
No one knows what the future holds.  
I know we are young, sixteen and twenty, sounds awful when I say it out loud...  
We do not know each other on a deeper level nor have we known each other for that long but my heart whispers that Hugh is the only man I could ever love. Could you picture yourself with anyone else than Elizabeth?”

“No, you have become so wise and mature Georgiana.”  
“I have had the best role model, brother dearest...”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have a question: Would you deem Brother Dearest a low, medium or high angst read?
> 
> Next in line: Unforgivable Sinner – my badass Elizabeth is coming along nicely. It is all in my head, waiting to be written. I wish I could write faster but 20000+ words in 4 days are not too bad. I worry that it will not meet everyone’s expectations though. There are some things I cannot stomach doing. Elizabeth with Wickham for instance...
> 
> PS: All my books are listed on Goodreads which is probably a bit pretentious but I like to keep track of my reading and GR is my “home base”.


End file.
